Why Not Tell Your Whole Family!
by gothdemongirl
Summary: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! okay got your attention! Now in this story Tohru has a cousin named Narita. Narita comes and lives with Tohru. This story was on my old account, but I got a new one so don't bark at me now read the darned story! Please and Thank you!
1. Cousin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit Basket… sad truth…

(With Narita)

She set her bags down on the bed. She looked around her motel room which looked dirty and stained. She was already enrolled into the high school; got her uniform and everything, but there was no school today. She stared at the piece paper her grandfather gave her. They were directions to Tohru's house. _"Maybe I'll visit Tohru today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind…,"_ she thought.

(At the Sohma household)

Tohru was just finishing the dishes from lunch. Yuki and Kyo where watching TV and Shigure was reading the paper. The doorbell rang twice.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Tohru.

"That's strange. We weren't expecting visitors…" Shigure said trailing off. Tohru got up to answer the door, which rang another three times, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure got up to follow her.

"Narita!" squealed Tohru when she opened the door.

"Tohru!" Narita squealed pulling Tohru in to a big hug. They were bouncing up and down and squealing their heads off.

"Who is she?!" Kyo demanded while twitching.

"That's what I'd like to know…," said Yuki. Tohru and Narita finally stopped bouncing up and down. Tohru put both of her hands in front of Narita, ready to introduce her.

"This is my cousin, Narita Honda!" she exclaimed.

"Hello!" said Narita cheerfully.

"Well that explains why you two look so much alike! Except that Narita has black hair and green eyes instead of brown hair and brown eyes," Shigure pointed out. Yuki and Kyo were just staring at both of them comparing how much the really did look alike. Narita noticed that they were staring at her, and started to fidget.

"Narita was born in the year of the rooster!" exclaimed Tohru. Narita's eyes widened up at this.

"Yes I was, but I'm not selfish and arrogant like the rooster! I might be like the rooster in other ways but in the bad ways I'm more like the cow who can be really stubborn, or the rat who's hot tempered! But I'm not like that all the time, really!" Narita said so fast it sounded like one sentence.

"It's okay Narita, no need to get defensive. I believe you," Shigure reassured.

"More like the tiger: highly emotional," mumbled Kyo.

"Shut up," Yuki mumbled to Kyo, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Well we shouldn't stand out here all day; it looks like it's about to rain. Come on in," Shigure said.

"Oh thank you," Narita said. As she came into the door she tripped over the step. She suddenly bumped into Yuki.

"Oh no!" gasped Tohru.

"Trip, fall, bam!" Narita exclaimed as she fell.

"Crap!" exclaimed Kyo. Narita was sitting on Yuki's clothes.

"What the- where'd he go?!" Narita asked. Then she saw the little white rat with big purple eyes on the ground in front of her. "I turned him into a rat?! How cute!" she exclaimed picking Yuki up and rubbing him against her face.

"You're not freaked out at all?" asked Tohru.

"No! I think it's cute… Do they turn into animals?!" Narita asked pointing to Shigure and Kyo.

"Yes. All of the members of the Sohma family turn into animals when put under a great deal of stress, or if hugged by the opposite sex," Shigure explained. "It's supposed to be a secret…"

"Really!" exclaimed Narita. She got up and ran over to Shigure and Kyo and hugged them both! Shigure turned into the dog and Kyo turned into the cat. Narita picked up Kyo and stared at him.

"I thought the cat wasn't part of the zodiac…," she said.

"I'm not!" said Kyo rudely.

"How sad…," mumbled Narita. Then she started petting Kyo, who unwillingly started to purr. "Good kitty, kitty."

"So Narita, where are you staying?" asked Tohru.

"Oh… I'm staying at the motel a few blocks down from Grandpa's house," Narita said.

"That' not a very good place to stay…," said Shigure who was still in his dog form. Then they all unexpectedly turned back into their human forms. They were all naked, and Narita was still holding Kyo by underneath his arms. She quick let go of him and her and Tohru turned around. Narita blushed a tomato red, and her and Tohru had sweat drops.

"I didn't see anything! I swear!" Narita said.

"Yeah that's the bad part… when they change back they're completely naked!" said Tohru. They boys finally got their clothes back on.

"Um… like I was saying before, that motel is a very dangerous place for a girl your age to be staying at," said Shigure.

"Yeah, but it's the only place I have to stay… I'm defiantly not staying with Grandpa and that crazy family of his…," she said. Tohru looked up at Shigure with pleading eyes. Shigure smiled back and mouthed 'of course'.

"… Narita, why don't you stay with us?" asked Shigure.

"Oh no! I wouldn't want to be a bother!" she exclaimed.

"No you wouldn't be a bother! Not at all! You could help me out around the house, and we could share a room!" pleaded Tohru. Narita looked over at Shigure who was smiling like he was the luckiest man in the world… then she looked at Yuki and Kyo. Yuki had a blank expression, but he also looked confused. Kyo looked like he was very unpleased and like he was about to storm out of the room.

"Would it be okay with them," Narita asked looking over at Yuki and Kyo. Yuki realized that she was talking about them and put on a nice, warm smile. Kyo's look didn't change…

"I think it's a great idea," said Yuki.

"I don't care!" said Kyo rudely. Narita gasped and squealed, "Yay!" Kyo twitched.

"I'll go get my things!" Narita exclaimed.

"I'll come with you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I'll come too," said Yuki.

"If you guys are going, then I'm sure as heck not gonna stay here," Kyo grumbled.

The four walked down to motel. Yuki and Kyo looked around suspiciously, as if some crazy person would come out of nowhere with a stick and start poking them while talking about chicken monkeys. Narita got out a motel key and unlocked the door. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo looked around the room. "Ew…," mumbled Kyo. Narita grabbed her one suitcase that she brought.

"Okay I've got every thing!" she exclaimed.

"One suitcase," said Yuki only it sounded like a question.

"Yeah, I didn't really bother to unpack," she said.

"… Narita, why _were_ you planning on staying here? What about your parents?" asked Tohru.

"… Oh. Mom and Dad?… They went on a trip about three months ago… and didn't come back. They were reported dead…," said Narita. Tohru gasped. Yuki and Kyo seemed surprised by this information.

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?" Tohru asked.

"Well I didn't know where you were staying," Narita replied.

"Didn't you send a search team out?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, but they searched for three days and gave up. It was too expensive," she explained. Narita kept her head down so no one could see her start to cry. Tohru felt so bad she busted out crying and pulled Narita in for a hug. Kyo and Yuki stared at them both, and looked like they were about to cry too!

After a few minutes Yuki said, "We should be getting home…"

"Yeah…," agreed Kyo.

"Oh it is getting a bit late," said Narita wiping away tears.

"Yeah, and I need to start dinner," said Tohru looking at the time on the clock.

When they got back home Tohru and Narita started dinner. Of course they all thought it was really good. After dinner they did the dishes and got ready for bead.

The next morning they got up got dressed for school.

"Yuki! Kyo! Are you ready for school?!" Tohru called out.

"Yes we are Tohru," Yuki called back. The boys came down the stairs all ready for school.

"You look very nice in your uniform, Narita," said Yuki. Narita looked down at herself and blushed.

"Thank you," she said.

"Com'on or we'll be late!" said Tohru. Once they got to school Arisa and Hanajima were waiting for Tohru.

"Who's that?" asked Arisa looking at Narita.

"This is my cousin Narita. We were really close when we were little. She's come to live with us!" said Tohru. Arisa shook Narita's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Arisa," said Arisa.

"Nice to meet you too," said Narita.

"My name is Hanajima. You seem to have good waves," said Hanajima.

"Huh? Waves?… I'm not made of water- wait, yes I am… 60 of me is water- do I have waves in me? Oh my gosh I didn't know that!" said Narita. Arisa and Tohru chuckled.

"Narita, she's not talking about water waves," chuckled Yuki. "She means brain waves."

"Yeah, Hanajima's a physic freak and Arisa's a Yankee!" said Kyo smiling. Hanajima and Arisa glared at him.

"Hey! It's not nice to call some one a freak!" said Narita.

"I was just kidding!" shouted Kyo.

"Ya know what I don't believe you, ya orange headed piece of crap!" shouted Narita.

"My, someone has a temper…," mumbled Yuki.

"Who asked you, pretty boy?!" shouted Narita.

"Just calm down Narita," said Tohru looking around at the people who started to stop and watch the argument. "No need to make a scene…"

"I don't wanna calm down! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" shouted Narita.

"I like her!" Arisa exclaimed laughing. Then the bell rang and it was time for class.

"Com'on Narita!" Tohru exclaimed grabbing Narita by the hand and running to get tot their first class. They got into the class just in time. They took their seats, but the teacher stopped Narita.

"I see we have a new student!" said the teacher.

"Yes you do…," said Narita who was still angry.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked- no- told her.

"Maybe I don't want to…," she said.

"Oh no need to be shy!" he said.

"Twitch, twitch fine…," she mumbled. "My name is Narita Honda. Cousin of Tohru Honda. The End." She walked to her seat while she heard some people whispering about her being Tohru's cousin.

"Well… today we will be learning about measuring angles…," said the teacher who then continued to teach the lesson. Narita raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Honda?" he asked.

"You are going to fast," she said.

"Oh, I'll try to slow down…," he said then to just continue the pace he was at. Narita raised her hand again.

"Yes Narita?" the teacher asked.

"Will you please slow down?!" she demanded.

"I shall try," he said, but then it seemed he started to go faster…

"I SAID SLOW DOWN NOT SPEED UP!" she shouted banging her fist on the table. Everyone stared at her with disbelief.

"Miss Honda-"

"Sir, she's just angry from this morning! Please don't punish her!" said Tohru stepping in.

"Fine. But I don't want to hear another word from her," said the teacher. A few classes past and then it was gym. Tohru, Narita, Yuki, and Kyo had this class together. Narita was in a little bit of a better mood now.

"Narita went off on the teacher this morning," she said to Yuki and Kyo. Kyo started to crack up.

"Did she get in trouble?" asked Yuki.

"No, I got her out of it," said Tohru. They got into the gymnasium and went into the locker rooms to change. They met back together after they all were in their gym clothes. First they ran their laps and then got free time.

"Snap- I need to give the coach my medical form," said Narita.

"Okay," said Tohru and Yuki at the same time, which was kinda weird. Narita handed the coach the medical form and walked back over to the others. She ever so randomly tripped over her own two feet, and scraped her knee on the ground. Her knee started to bleed a little. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo ran over to her.

"Oh no Narita! You're bleeding!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Ah, it's just a scrape. I'm fine," she reassured.

"What!? You're bleeding!? Band-Aid!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Uh… I'm okay…," Narita repeated. Too late. He ran over to the gym teacher.

"I. Need. A. Band-Aid!" said Kyo who was shaking the gym coach. The gym teacher pulled a band-Aid out of his pocket and gave it to Kyo who ran over to Narita, and put the band-Aid on her knee.

"I said I was okay, but thank you." Narita said.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOO

Well peoples I hope you like this!! This is my first Fruit basket fanfic!! If you like this chapter you'll just love the next one!! Narita meets Momiji!! It will be very fascinating!! Now… REVIEW!!

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys will attack your head if you don't review. I just thought you would like to know that.


	2. Love

Disclaimer: Nuh uh. Don't own Fruits Basket. Do you not believe me?!

(Back Home)

"So Narita, how was your first day of school?" asked Shigure.

"Well...," she started. "I met Arisa and Hanajima..."

"Oh how did that go?" Shigure asked remembering when he first met them.

"Oh, that went great, but... then Kyo called Hanajima a physic freak...," she said trailing off.

"That kinda made Narita mad...," said Tohru.

"She called him an 'orange headed piece of crap'," said Yuki. Shigure started to laugh.

"Then Yuki said something about her temper and she called him a 'pretty boy'," said Kyo.

"Then she went off on the teacher in math...," said Tohru.

"And I scraped my knee in gym class!" Narita said cheerfully pointing to her knee.

"And Kyo went balistic over it," said Yuki. Shigure was cracking up at this point. Then the doorbell rang...

"I'll get it," said Narita. She went over to the door to awnser it. When she opened up the door she saw a little blond boy... who was wearing a pink shirt...

"Tohru! What did you do to your hair?!" he asked.

"Uh...," said Narita.

"It's not I don't like it but... hey! I thought your eyes were brown!" he exclaimed.

"But... I'm not Tohru...," mumbled Narita.

"Your not?! Then, who are you?! And what have you done with Tohru?!" he demanded.

"Uh... Tohru!" Narita called. Narita stood there staring at the boy who looked like he wanted to cut her head off. Tohru finally came to the door, and of course Kyo and Yuki were following her...

"What Narita?... Oh, hi Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru!" exclaimed Momiji. "Why is there two of you?"

"There aren't two of me, silly! This is my cousin Narita. We just look a lot alike," said Tohru giggling.

"You're really stupid if you thought that was Tohru, Momiji," said Kyo.

"Hey Kyo! That wasn't nice!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Yeah Kyo! Me and Tohru do look a lot alike, and you know that! Ya know I think you just like picking on people and-" Narita said getting cut off.

"Okay, okay cool it. Damn, don't go balistic on me," said Kyo.

"Tohru I like your cousin! She's really nice!" exclaimed Momiji. "Narita can we be friends!?"

"Sure!" Narita exclaimed. Momiji leaned over to whisper to Tohru.

"Dose she know the secret?" he asked/whispered.

"Yes she dose...," said Tohru.

"Yay! That means I get to hug her!" exclaimed Momiji as he practically jumped on Narita. Narita screamed because she wasn't really expecting that... and Momiji turned into a rabbit.

"He's part of the zodiac too!" Narita exclaimed. "Awww he's the bunny! How precious!" Kyo sighed as if he was agitated, and Yuki was staring.

"Stop staring at me!" Narita yelled at Yuki.

"Oh... uh... I'm sorry," he said.

"Do you have staring problems? Because I mean you do that _a lot_!" Narita exclaimed.

"Um, no...," he said.

"Hn... why do I find that hard to believe?" she asked.

"Uh...," said Yuki. Kyo was amused. Tohru was staring like 'oh great'.

"Hey Tohru, sorry me and Haru weren't in school today!" said Momiji changing the subject.

"Oh, that's okay. Where's Haru? Is he coming?" asked Tohru.

"Already here," said Haru who was right in the doorway. Narita screamed...

"What the hell?!" asked Kyo (referring to Narita). Narita still looked a little shaken.

"Sorry... he surprised me...," she said warily.

"My gosh, Narita...," said Tohru.

"It's not my fault!" exclaimed Narita. "You people just appear out of nowhere! Gosh!"

"... Sorry if I scared you. My fault entirely," said Haru.

"It's okay... I guess...," said Narita.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Hatsuharu Sohma," said Haru.

"I'm Narita Honda, Tohru's cousin. Your a Sohma?" asked Narita.

"Yes and I'm aslo part of the zodiac," he said.

"Really what animal are you?" she asked.

"Aren't you gonna hug him like the rest of us?" asked Kyo obnoxiously.

"Um... no... he... uh... scares me," said Narita. "He looks like if I did he'd cut my head off." Haru found that funny.

"That's okay. I'm the cow," said Haru.

"Fascinating...," said Narita.

"Ah Yuki! How have you been, my love?" Asked Haru as he went over to Yuki. Tohru got in between them.

"Back off Haru! He's mine!" exclaimed Tohru. Yuki kinda fainted at that...

"Whoza fooza what now?!" exclaimed Narita.

"I mean... um...," said Tohru.

"Yuki and Tohru sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes baby in a baby carriage!" sang Momiji.

"Where am I?" asked Yuki who was on the ground.

"Tohru and Yuki go out!" exclaimed Narita.

"What?!" said Yuki who fell down again.

"Well you guy should!" said Narita. "I know you like each other! I! Know! It!" Kyo started to twitch. He looked like he was going to kill someone. Very frightening.

"They would make a good couple," said Momiji.

"Then it's official! They go out!" exclaimed Narita. Tohru was over there turninging red from blushing so much. "That okay with you two?" she asked looking at Yuki and Tohru.

"... Yes...," said Tohru.

"Are you people serious?" asked Yuki getting up.

"Yes!" exclaimed Narita.

"Then we should make this more... proper," said Yuki.

"...," (everyone)

"Tohru, would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Yuki.

"... Yes I would," said Tohru.

"Oh how sweet! I think I gonna cry!" said Narita.

"Well um... me and Momiji where just stopping byto say hi... uh... we'll be off now. Bye!" said Haru who left dragging Momiji along with him.

"But-," Momiji protested.

"Come along Momiji," said Haru. They left, and Kyo stormed out of the room to go up on the roof.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know...," said Tohru.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Narita as she ran after him. She looked around the front yard, until she saw him on top of the roof. She started up the roof and stumbled a couple of times... Kyo was sitting up there hunched over with a hurt look in his eyes. Narita went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyo..." she said. Kyo sighed.

"She picked Yuki. Tohru loves Yuki... not me," he said sounding hurt. Narita looked at him sadly.

"So... you love Tohru... gosh Kyo, I didn't know that. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Kyo!" exclaimed Narita.

"It's not your fault," he reassured her. " I guess I new she loved Yuki more than me all along. I'll get over it..."

"Oh Kyo! I'd hug you, but you probably wouldn't want to turn into a cat!" she exclaimed.

"Ya know what? I really don't mind. Besides, I think I need a hug," said Kyo holding his arms out. Narita went in for a hug and held him closely as he turned into a cat. Even when he did turn into a cat she didn't let go. They stayed in each others embrace before letting go.

WWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwWWWWWWWWwwwwww

Okay... wasn't that sweet? Of course it was!! Now you must review to know what you think!! If you don't I will be very sad!! T.T!!

-Katie

P.S. Plus if you don't review a monkey will kill you in your sleep


	3. EVIL FLU SHOTS RUN AWAY!

Disclaimer: What is the point in these? I'm sure you know I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm mean if I did, why would I be on here?

(At The Sohma Household)

"No, no! No! No! NO!" shouted Narita.

"But Narita! You have to! Your medical form says you never got them!" said Tohru.

"What's going on here?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, Narita has to get her flu shots. Her medical form says she didn't get her latest ones, and she _needs _to get them!" said Tohru who was looking at Narita like she was about to force her down and give her the shots herself.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" shouted Narita.

"YES I CAN!" shouted Tohru.

"Oh don't worry Narita! We'll have Hatori give them to you and-" said Yuki getting cut off.

"No! don't let Hotori do it! He's an idiot! When he gave me my shots he kept doing it wrong and having to do it over!" Shigure cried.

"Shigure. _You're_an idiot. Hotori did that on pourpose because you wouldn't stop crying," said Yuki. "...Where'd Narita go?"

"NARITA!" shouted Tohru. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

(Narita's POV)

Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta run, gotta hide. Where to hide? Where? WHERE?! I am not getting those shots! No way, no how, no when, no why, no where, no who, no what, no never! I hate injections! HATE! And Tohru know that! She just loves torturing me! LOVES IT! I think I just might cry! No I'm not. I am not going to cry. Nope. Can't make me. Nope not gonna cry. YES I AM! Uh oh. I here some one coming.

Hide.

Must.

Hide.

**_NOW!_**

Oh I know! I'll hade in the basement! They'll never find me there! Not ever in a bajillion years! HA! Now I'm in the basement and you can't find me! HA! HA! HA! Okay they walked away. Good. Now all I have to do is stay down here the rest of my life. 'Casue I ain't getten no flu shots! Why'd I say that in my mind like a hiilbilly? Ah, never mind. But yeah no flu shots for me. No shots period. That needle is so evil. First it goes like _SHINK _into you arm and you're all like OOOOOOWWWWWWW! And the doctor presses the thing down in it goes_ tsooo _into your blood vessels. Twitch twitch. Scary. Uh oh crap someone's coming again!

(Kyo POV)

Where the hell is Narita. Tohru and Yuki were even looking for her. Tohru seemed pretty mad too, and she never gets mad. I wonder what Narita did? And why dose Tohru keep shouting 'you can run but you can't hide'? These are the questions that haunt me. Hey. The basement door is opened, kinda. I bet Narita's down there.

"Narita? You down here?" I asked (A/N: No, you demanded!). Katie, this is in my POV! Remember? (A/N: Yes I do, but just so you know you never ask any one anything. You always demand to know... unless you being nice.) Good to know. But like anyway! Narita didn't answer, so I went down the steps to look for her because I know she's down there.

"Narita, it's just me," I said. "You don't have to hide." She said nothing. Nothing at all!

"Would it be better if I close the door?" I asked... Katie I was being nice so shut up! (A/N: (sticks tongue out)). I went up and closed the door. I went down the steps and almost died because it was dark. Once I got down the steps I tripped over a flashlight... I picked up the flashlight and looked around. I didn't see her.

"Now will you come out?" I asked.

"Maybe...," she replied. I'll take that as a yes.

"Where are you?"

"Over here..." I just followed the sound of her voice over to a random cardboard box.

"Why are you hiding in a box in the basement?" I asked.

"Because...," is all she said.

"Because why? I heard Tohru going ballistic up there. Are you hiding from her?" I asked.

"Yes... her and Yuki...," she told me.

"Why?" I aksed.

"Because the big stupid dumb EVIL gym coach gave me _back_my medical form and told me I needed my flu shots and I HATE! shots. I'm not getting them, but Yuki and Tohru are trying to make me!" she said.

"Well... you don't really have a choice," I said rubbing the back of my head. Then she started to cry...

"I thought you would be on my side Kyo!" she exclaimed crying.

"D-don't _cry_," I said twitching.

"I hate shots! They hurt, and you never know what the doctor is putting in your arm!" she blubbered.

"What in the hell are you talking about 'you never know what the doctor is putting in your arm'?" I... fine... demanded.

"He could be poisoning you for all you know!" she exclaimed.

"Well... I'll make sure Hatori gives them to you... he won't poison you okay?" I said.

"Mmm hmm," she said.

"Okay, now stop crying. It's okay," I said rubbing her back.

"'Kay," she said. We went back upstairs to face the wrath of Tohru.

(Yuki's POV)

Ah, my beautiful Tohru. I love her so much... even when she is about to kill her poor cousin. I guess I understand her frustration. She doesn't need to get that angry.

"Tohru, you don't need to kill Narita... she's just scared is all," I said.

"I guess you're right, but still! I play den mother to all you boys and I didn't think I'd have to watch over Narita 24/7 too!" she exclaimed.

"Well... yes Narita gets a temper... but I think she could handle herself... I've never actually seen her beat someone up before- no wait, there was that time at the track. She beat that guy into a bloody pulp- so yeah she can take care of herself," I said.

"Where was I that day?" she asked me.

"In the ladies room...," I replied.

"Great...," she said.

"So are you calmed down?" I asked.

"Yeah...," she said. Then we saw Kyo dragging Narita over to us.

"LET ME GO!" Narita yelled.

"I thought that we agreed that you would get the shots!" he shouted back.

"We did, but I never said anything about facing Tohru's wrath!" she shouted.

"Kyo don't man handle her...," I said.

"Kyo put her down. Narita I'm not going to yell at you," said Tohru. Kyo finally put the poor girl down.

"Narita, Shigure is going to drive us over to Hatori's office at the hospital and he can give you your shots," said Tohru.

"Fine...," mumbled Narita.

(Tohru's POV)

Well I finally got Narita to get her shots. All we have to do now is get Shigure to give us a ride, which wont be hard. Ah, there he is now. I'll ask him.

"Shigure can you give us a ride to Hotori's office at the hospital? We want to get Narita her flu shots," I asked.

"Oh sure thing... I still don't like the idea of Hatori giving them to her...," he mumbled the last part. Yuki rolled his eyes and Kyo mumbled 'idiot'.

"Shigure, Hotori gave me mine and it didn't hurt at all," I said cheerfully.

"Okay...," he said. Shigure got us all in the car and drove us down to the hospital. It wasn't long of a drive, but Narita still seemed restless. Once we got there we introduced her to Hatori, and I whispered in her ear that he was part of the zodiac. She mouthed a big 'oh' at me. Hatori took her into his office to give her the shots. The rest of us waited.

(Back to my POV!)

Hatori took Narita into his office. He had her sit down on that little bed thingy with the paper on it (A/N: What's that thing called...?).

"Well Narita, It's nice to finally get to meet you. I've herd quite alot about you from Momiji," said Hatori.

"Yeah... Momij and me are friends...," mumbled Narita.

"Now lets get you those shots," he said cheerfully.

"Um... o-ok-kay...," she said nervously. Hatori went over and got a needle. He rubbed that stuff they put on your arm with a cottonball on Narita's arm. He gave her the first shot. Narita seemed fine. Then Hatori repeated the process on her other arm and gave her the second shot.

"There we go. All done," said Hatori turning around. Behind him Narita was wobling back and forth on the bed thingy. Then she went DOOSH! and fell to the ground (A/N: No not douche... DOOSH!... It's a sound affect, like when I said _SHINK_or when people say scadoosh.).

"Um...," said Hatori. "Are you okay?"

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Well people I hope you liked that chapter!! And just so ya know I will always go for any of your ideas! Not that I've run out of any but yeah!! And a big special thanks to my best friend in the whole wide world Laqueena (aka inushika-inusis) for being my first reviewer and helping me out a little!! Now review or else this thing is going nowhere!!

-Katie

P.S. My ninja monkey minions will attack your head if you don't review.


	4. Meet Narita! Now

Disclaimer: .teksaB stiurF nwo t'nod I (Read This Backwards).

(A/N: Hi hi!! Okay, well ya know how in actual books whenever they get a new character they have a meet this character thingy? Well I'm going to put one in for Narita!! Yay?! This might be a little longer than other ones, but oh well!! Annnnduh you might learn some other things about Narita that I'll make in chapters!! Okay. Now. READ!!)

**Meet Narita!**

_Imagine a picture!_

_Let me create and image for you. A girl in a black skirt, black shirt, white under shirt, and black flats. She looks like Tohru, but she has black hair and green eyes. _

_Has that helped you any?_

Narita Honda is the cousin of Tohru Honda. Narita was invited to live with Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo after the mysterious disappearance of her parents. Nartia was Born July 18, 1993; the year of the Rooster. Now in 2009 (A/N: Yes I know I knocked it up a year) Narita is 14 years old, and is going to turn 15 soon. Narita hates injections (shots), and is terrified of thunder if she's alone in a room during a thunder storm. Narita has a short temper. If you say something bad about someone she knows she'll totally cuss you out man, but if you say something bad about her she tries to blow it off. You can hurt her feelings very easily because she takes things to heart. She could possibly kill you, if you give her the chance. Don't give her the chance. Just saying. But any way, she is also very forgiving. Yeah I'm sure she sounds bipolar, but she's not, I don't think. Whether she knows it or not, she's in _love _with Kyo. Or at least she will be (A/N: He already likes her he just won't admit it!). Well that's all basically Narita in a heartbeat.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

I hope you enjoyed that!! Please review to let me know!!

-Katie

P.S. Remember the monkeys. They show no mercy.


	5. Car Trip

Disclaimer: .struh ti ,struh tI !!teksaB stiurF nwo t'nod I ,ON (read backwards, again. I hope you're enjoying these).

It's summertime! Which means... SUMMER BREAK! Today in our story Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Narita have planned to got to the beach while Shigure has to stay home and work on his novels. Lets see what's going to happen _before_ they get there...

(At The Sohma Household)

"What?!" exclaimed Narita who was staring at Tohru and Yuki like they were crazy.

"Uh... is that a problem?" asked Tohru.

"No, but I mean, that _far_to go to to the beach on foot?" asked Narita.

"We could walk that far," said Yuki.

"It's like 50 miles!" said Narita.

"I didn't think it was that far...," mumbled Yuki.

"50 miles to where?" asked Kyo who just stepped into the room.

"The beach!" said Tohru cutely.

"Oh. Yeah we could defiantly walk there. And, Narita, if ya get tired I could always give you a piggyback ride," Kyo joked. Narita rolled her eyes.

"Well _I've_got a better idea," said Narita.

"And what's that?" Yuki asked.

"Every one get you're beach bags packed, and then I'll show ya," said Narita.

"Should we be scared?" asked Tohru. Narita laughed it off and went up stairs to pack her things for the beach. Everyone else followed her, after staring at her like she was a crazy headless chicken. Once every one was done packing they all went out to the drive way. Narita unlocked Shigure's car and got in.

"Get in," Narita commanded.

"You're to young to drive!" exclaimed Kyo.

"Doesn't mean I don't have a fake ID," said Narita.

"You have a fake ID?!" said Tohru.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Besides, I'll be 15 in less than a month," Narita replied. Nervously everyone got into the back seat of the car.

"Okay when she's not looking we sneak out of the car," Yuki whispered to Tohru and Kyo. Yuki grabbed hold of the door handle. Right when he was about to open it it locked.

"This car must have a child saftey lock," said Narita smugly. Then she turned around to face them "Isn't anyone gonna ride shot gun?" she asked.

"Oh no! We're all fine back here! Ahheheheh," said Yuki nervously.

"Awww, but I'll be sooo lonely up here all by myself!" said Narita giving Puss n' Boots' cat eyes. Kyo couldn't resist, so he climbed in the front seat with her. "Thank you!" she said cheerfully.

"No problem...," said Kyo.

_"This is going to be my final resting place!"_thought Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Narita started up the car. she put it in DRIVE and sped out of the driveway. Tohru was screaming in the backseat.

"You can't be going the speed limit!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Ah what's your point," Narita sighed.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Yuki shouted.

"Rat Boy has a point there!" said Kyo raising his voice.

"Don't yell at me!" exclamied Narita who looked like she was going to cry.

"No, we're not yelling at you. Not at all," said Kyo calmly.

"I AM!" shouted Yuki.

"Everyone just calm down," said Tohru.

"I AM CALM!" shouted Yuki.

"NO YOU"RE NOT!" shouted Kyo. The car came to a sudden stop. Narita slowly turned to her side. She was in an angle so she was facing all of them.

"Everyone shut up," she said with a dark aura.

"O-okay," they all whispered.

"Thank you!" said Narita cheerfully. She went back to driving. "It's too quiet in here now!" Narita exclaimed as she turned on the radio. Narita was trying to find her favorite radio station on Shgure's car radio. She was focused on finding that radio station!

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Yuki while Tohru screamed. Kyo was wide eyed.

"Hm?" said Narita looking up to dodge a dude their age who was crossing the street. "You go when the sign says WALK! Ya dumb ass!" Narita yelled at the guy. The dude just flicked her off and that got every one in the car angry; Narita reved the engine and decided to run the guy over. Once Narita pressed the foot peddle to run him down he ran out of the road, and everyone (but Narita) in the car screamed.

"Where you planing on killing him?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Maybe...," Narita mumbled. Narita went back to trying to find her radio station. She finally found it. It was the one she was on in the first place. "Hm... I didn't know Shigure listened to heavy rock..." They went on driving for a while. Narita kept going the wrong way. Yuki was trying to give her directions.

"THE LEFT NARITA THE LEFT!... NO! YOUR OTHER LEFT!" Yuki shouted.

"You said right first!" Narita shuted back.

"NO! I SAID LEFT YOU IDIOT!" Yuki shouted.

"DON"T CALL HER AN IDIOT!" shouted Kyo turning around to face Yuki. Yuki and Kyo were arguing, Tohru fell asleep (A/N: who knows how she can sleep with all that racket), and Narita was hurting her brain. Narita was headed for a part that had three different directions. Right, left, and straight.

"Which way, which way?" Narita asked herself. "Right, left, or just go straight? I'll go... hn... straight." Narita speed down the road. There was a street light ahead in the road. Narita was just about to make it through, but suddenly it changed red. She slammed on the breaks. The car went _screeeech_; waking up Tohru and sending Yuki into Kyo. Yuki and Kyo landed in a kiss!

"Oh so you're cheating on me now," joked Tohru.

"Kyo... I didn't know you went that way! I could understand if you go both ways but... damn," joked Narita.

"You sounded kinda disappointed there Narita!" Tohru joked. Kyo and Yuki finally broke apart after staring at each other wide eyed. Kyo was confused. Yuki was turning almost green...

"Narita... may I please get out of the car real quick?" Yuki asked.

"Why...?" Narita asked.

"I have to throw up," Yuki admitted.

"Okay..., whispered Narita unlocking Yuki's door. Yuki got out to go barf behind a bush.

"Oh so I was that bad!?" exclaimed Kyo. "I thought I did pretty good!" (A/N: the scary thing is he's serious).

"Uh...," said Tohru.

"Kyo, you sooo don't go both was! You only go one way! And It ain't the straight way," Narita joked holding her arm up to make it straight, "You go the twisty way!" Narita exclaimed making her arm twist around. Tohru started to crack up. Yuki got back in the car.

"Better now sweetie?" asked Tohru rubing Yuki's back.

"Yes, now everyone shut up. Narita, drive," commanded Yuki.

"I can't," said Narita in a serious tone.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" asked Kyo in just as serious of a tone.

"No... the light didn't change," said Narita.

"Oh...," said Kyo.

"Kyo, you're an idiot," said Yuki.

"You wanna take this outside the car Rat Boy?" said Kyo in an angry voice.

"Be my guest, Fluffy," said Yuki.

"Ladies first," challenged Kyo.

"The gentlemen should always make the first move- wait- you're not a gentleman," said Yuki. Both boys were about to get out of the car. Tohru grabbed Yuki and pulled him down in the seat. He landed practically in her lap.

"No fighting," Tohru whispered in Yuki's ear.

"Yes ma'm...," Yuki whispered back. Kyo still wanted to fight. Whether he had to pull Yuki out of the car, that was fine with him. Kyo opened the door and started to get out. Narita grabbed his hand before he got to Yuki's door.

"Please get back in the car, Kyo," pleaded Narita giving him innocent eyes. Kyo looked down at their hands. Then back at Narita's face. Kyo sighed.

"Okay," he said getting back in the car.

"Thank you," said Narita. They drove a little more in silence. A song started to play on the radio.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Me too!" exclaimed Narita who turned up the radio. The two girls started to sing along.

Addicted by Saving Able (A/N: First song in the story! You should really listen to this song, I like it).

I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
Itss unlike anything  
when you're loving me

oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
i want to take my love and hate you till the end

its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i cant take  
it's not like me to walk away

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything  
when you're loving me

yeahh

i know when it's getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again  
its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit i cant take  
just when i think i can walk away,

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe you take  
its unlike anything

i'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything when you're loving me  
when you're loving me

i can not make it through  
all the things you do  
theres just got to be more to you and me

i'm so addicted too all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its unlike anything  
its unlike anything

i'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me

all the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its unlike anything  
i'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you

"Hm... I think I like that song," said Yuki.

"Me too," said Kyo.

"We're here!" exclaimed Narita.

"I can't believe you actually found when you weren't going the right direction at all," Yuki pointed out. They all got out of the car and headed to the changing booths.

TheBeachYayTheNextChapterWillBeSoAwsome'CauseYukiAndKyoWillBeInBathingSuitesAndThatWillBeSoHotAndHaruAndMomijiWillProbablyShowUpAndAlsoKisaWhichWillBeTheFirstTimeNaritaMeetsHerAndSheIsJustSoPreciousIsn'tSheShutUpIKnowSheIs!!

Okay thank you too all of my readers!! And another special thanks to my BFFEAEAEAEAEAE (best friend forevever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever) Laqueena (aka inushika-inusis) for the stop at the red light and make them kiss!! I give you the credit for the idea!! Now I hope you guys will like the next chapter and remember if you have any ideas I'll gladly take them and put them in a chapter!!

-Katie

P.S. My ninja monkeys minions will kill you if you don't review


	6. The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket... stop rubbing it in...

(At The Beach!)

Yuki and Kyo went to the BOYS changing tent thingy to get... well... changed. Narita and Tohru went to the GIRLS changing tent thingy, of course. When Kyo got out he was wearing black swim trunks with red seams. Yuki came out wearing blue sim trunks with those silver sides on them (A/N: any body know what design I'm talking about??). Tohru came out wearing a red Hawaiian bikini. Narita came out wearing a black string bikini.

"You look _very_nice, Tohru," said Yuki.

"You do too Yuki!" giggled Tohru Kyo was practically drooling over Narita. Narita noticed him staring at her and she started to fidget.

"Kyo... why are you staring at me...?" asked Narita. Kyo snapped back to reality.

"I wasn't staring at you!" said Kyo rudely.

"Yes you were! Liar, liar pants on fire!" said Narita.

"Whatever!" said Kyo storming off to where they set their beach towels.

"Hey guys!" said Haru coming over to them. Haru was followed by Momiji and Kisa. Haru was wearing blue Hawaiian swim trunks. Kisa was wearing a cute little purple one-piece bathing suit. Momiji was wearing pink swim trunks... (A/N: figures...)

"I didn't know you all would be here!" said Momiji cheerfully.

"We didn't know you'd be here!" said Tohru just as cheerfully. "Narita this is Kisa!" said Tohru putting her hand on Kisa's back.

"Nice to meet you Kisa!" said Narita shaking her hand like an idiot.

"She's also part of the zodiac!" whispered Momiji.

"Hey I'll get our stuff and move it over here," said Haru who went off to get their things. Momiji and Kisa started to play in the sand. Yuki and Tohru went over to the water. Kyo stayed at his beach towel. Narita was standing awkwardly in the sand.

"Aren't you coming Narita?" asked Yuki.

"Um... no, I-I'll stay here with Kyo...," said Narita.

"No you can go ahead. I just don't like swimming," said Kyo.

"B-but I don't want you t-to get lonley...," Narita stuttered.

"Really Narita I'm fine! Go swim or something!" Kyo demanded.

"Yeah Narita! Come on!" said Tohru cheerfully.

"O-ok-kay...," she stuttered. Yuki and Tohru ran into the water; they were swiming in the deeper end. Their feet couldn't touch the bottom. Narita was standing in the shallow end where the water was only up to her thigh.

"Com'on Narita!" Yuki shouted over to Narita, waving his arm for her to come over. Narita walked a little more into the deep end. Now the water was waist high.

"Narita!" whined Tohru.

"I'm not going any farther!" said Narita. Tohru and Yuki came over to her.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"Because...," said Narita, "I-I'm getting out." Narita ran out of the water. Yuki and Tohru looked confused, but then just shook it off. Narita went back over to Kyo and sat next to him on the towel.

"Why aren't you swimming?!" Kyo demanded. Narita sighed. She waved her hand for him to get closer. Kyou leaned in closer. Narita cupped her hand over his ear.

"I can't swim," she whispered.

"You can't swim?" said Kyo looking at Narita.

"Shhh!" exclaimed Narita.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" asked Kyo.

"Because, It's embarrasing...," she replied.

"Do you understand that not knowing how to swim is a very bad thing?!" Kyo asked.

"..."

"If you cant swim you could just fall into a pool, or over a boat and drown!" Kyo said shaking her.

"Kyo...," Narita said. Kyo let in a deep breath through his nose.

"Get up," he said.

"Huh?" said Narita.

"GET UP!" shouted Kyo who started to twitch. That made everyone look at him. Tohru and Yuki looked over at him when they were way out in the water. Momiji and Kisa looked up at him from building a sand castle, and Haru from reading his book. Passers by stared at him like they were waiting for him to hit her, or something.

"Okay! Okay!" exclaimed Narita who got up. Kyo took her hand and walked her over to the water.

"I'm going to teach you to swim," said Kyo.

"Do you even know how to swim?" asked Narita.

"Of course I do! I just choose not to," said Kyo.

"Okay...," said Narita. Kyo taught her all the basics from the doggy paddle to the breast stroke. Finally the last thing he needed to teach her was to tred water. It was about 5 'o'clock. He had been teaching her for six and a half hours.

"Okay. Now pedle you're legs like you're riding a bike," said Kyo holding her by her waist in the deeper end.

"Okay...," said Narita as she made her feet pedle.

"Now wave you're hands back and forth like this," he said moving her hands close to her and then away from her. He let go and she was treding water. "See! You're treding water!" After Narita treeded water for a few minutes they headed back to the beach.

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim!" Narita said and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek. Kyo turned a bright pink.

"Kyo did you get sunburned?" asked Momiji.

"No he's blushing!" said Kisa in a quiet voice.

"Shut up," asid Kyo embarrassed.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back!" said Narita. Narita went over to the bathrooms. Some random guy came over to her.

"Hello, are you Miss Narita Honda?" he asked.

"Um... yes... Do I know you?" Narita asked.

"No, but I've heard much about you," he said, "I'm Akito Sohma. (A/N: It's a Shoma right?) I'm head of the Sohma family. Along with the Zodiac."

"Oh Nice to meet you!" said Narita shaking his hand.

"Narita! Get away from him!" shouted Tohru.

"Huh?" said Narita. Tohru ran over to them. She pulled Akito's hand off of Narita. "He's a bad man Narita! You don't associate with him!" Akito started to laugh. He grabbed both Narita and Tohru's arms and pulled them behind the bathrooms. He slammed them against the wall.

"You two stupid little girls! You're nothing but no good pieces of shit. You stupid bitches are going to pay! You're tearing apart this family! And I'm about to end that right here!" Akito threatened.

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG!!

Bwahahaha!! I made a cliffy!! I'll need about two or three reviews before I update!!

-Katie

P.S. Ya know the monkeys should be a threat enough...


	7. DIE AKITO DIE!

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket don't own I.

(At The Beach)

Akito locked up the bathroom doors. He smiled at Tohru and Narita evilly.

"I am so confused...," said Narita. "Tohru didn't do anything to you and neither did I- wait- were you that guy at the track the other day? 'Cause if you were then-" Akito laughed a creepy laugh at her comment.

"No, but that doesn't matter now dose it?" Akito said as he pulled a big scary knife out of his pocket! He went at Tohru who screamed her head off (A/N: not literately). Narita grabbed his hair to pull him away from Tohru. Akito turned around and cut Narita on her arm. That just made Tohru scream even louder.

"Um... Ow!" said Narita looking at her arm that was bleeding a little (A/N: It's not that deep...).

"Narita?" asked Tohru.

"Huh what?" she said.

"Are you okay?!" Tohru cried.

"Oh yeah we're cool, we're cool," said Narita.

"Well not for long," Akito laughed as he took a swing a Narita who dodged.

"Damn... well nice to meet you too!" said Narita.

"YUKI!" screamed Tohru at the top of her lungs.

(With the guys and Kisa)

"Did some just say my name?" asked Yuki. Yuki, Haru, and Kyo were trying to pack up their things to go home.

"I didn't hear anything," said Momiji.

"Going crazy there Rat Boy?" asked Kyo.

"No! I swear I heard someone call my name!" Yuki insisted. Everyone stopped to listen. They heard Tohru yell Yuki again off in the distance.

"It's Tohru...," said Kisa in a small voice.

"She followed Narita to the bathrooms," said Haru. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, and took off ruining. They both stopped in front of the GIRLS bathroom. They pressed their ears to the door. They could hear Tohru crying and Narita shout, 'Ow! What the fuck, man?'. Yuki tried to open the door but he couldn't.

"It's locked!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Move out of the way," said Kyo. Yuki moved, just because, and Kyo slammed his shoulder into the door.

"Oooowwww!" shouted Kyo, but he got the door open so yay for him. They ran into the bathroom to see a crying Tohru next to a bleeding Narita. Akito was standing there with a bloody knife and looked like a crazy deranged lunatic.

"Akito!" Yuki hissed.

"You're dead you bastard dead!" said Kyo who attack Akito. Yuki followed after. Both boys were beating the crap out of Akito. Punching him, kicking him, smashing his face into the wall... ya know the usual beating you'd get out of two enraged teen boys. After they beat Akito into a bloody pulp they all ran out of the bathroom and left him there to die! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! My bad...

"Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"I'm fine, but he cut Narita twice!" Tohru exclaimed. The two boys looked at Narita's arm that had two cuts on them.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Oh that's it! I am going to finish him off reincarnate him, torture him, kill him, repeat!" shouted Kyo.

"No, no I'm fine! It's just a flesh wound," said Narita.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" cried Yuki who totally just kissed Tohru on the lips.

"My gosh Yuki! We weren't going to die! We were doing just fine thank you!" exclaimed Narita.

"No you weren't," said Kyo.

"Shut up," said Narita, "Lets go home."

"Okay," said Kyo, Tohru and Yuki at the same time.

"... Don't ever do that again," said Narita, "Hey Haru! You guys need a ride home?"

"Yeah, sure," said Haru.

"Oh no...," said Tohru. They all got out to the car. Yuki told haru about Narita's crazy driving. They reached the car and the boys put their stuff in the trunk.

"Just in case," said Haru who grabbed Momiji and Kisa and put them in the third row of the car. He put both of them in the middle; put on the middle seat's seat-belt, then crossed the right seat belt over them, and then crossed the left seat-belt over them. The were all strapped up in the back seat.

"Okay...," said Kyo, who rode shot gun again. Yuki, Haru, and Tohru were in the second row. Narita did her usual crazy driving almost hit several pedestrians, ran red lights, hit the breaks suddenly, ect.

"That was the most terrifying car ride ever!" exclaimed Haru.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

I just love writing violence!! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!! Now you're probably thinking I'm crazy, but honey been there done that bought the t-shirt, the hat, and a couple of buttons! Now be a doll and review!! ...Why am I talking like that?

-Katie

P.S. Monkeys will brutally kill you if you don't review.


	8. Songfic: The Night

Disclaimer: Listen carefully. I... Do... Not... Own... Fruits Basket. Okay?

(A/N: I aaaaam soooooo BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDAH!! So I have decided to make a little songfic thingy!! The song will be about Narita and Kyo. The people singing will be Kyo (he's got the bigest part), Yuki, and Tohru (they've got small parts). Narita will be there to but she is just decoration, if you want to call her that. I will be writing down their actions and expressions. This song you should really listen to it it's awlsome!! It's one of my favorite songs by my favorite band Disturbed!! LISTEN TO IT!!

(Me)

**Kyo**

Yuki

_Tohru_

_Tohru and Yuki_

Yuki dose (the night)

The Night By Disturbed (Type that in on youtube!!))

(Kyo looks confused).

**What has come over me?  
What madness taken  
Hold of my heart  
To run away the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon** (the night)  
**The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking  
Hold of the light  
Another day  
Has been devoured  
Calling me away  
Begging a question why**

(Kyo looks like he just doesn't understand a why on earth someone would care for him).

**For saving me from  
All they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength  
To face them  
Feeling it taking over  
Now on a path  
To take it all away  
There can be  
No better way of knowing**

(Yuki looks frustrated and like he's going to cut Kyo head off).

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny  
The saviour in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night

(Tohru looks Innocent and like she just really wants Kyo to understand what they're trying to tell him).

_Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night  
_

(Kyo looks like he's about to loose it and just go insane and kill himself, or something).

**This self discovery  
Redemption taking  
Hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon** (the night)  
**The source of my felicity**

(Narita takes hold of Kyo's and gives him a reassuring smile).

**Dark maiden  
Taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away  
From hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question, why?**

(Kyo looks thankful for Narita).

**For saving me from  
All they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength  
To face them  
Feeling it taking over  
Now on a path  
To take it all away  
There can be  
No better way of knowing**

(Yuki still looks frustrated because Kyo still doesn't under stand what he's trying to tell him).

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny  
The saviour in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night

(Tohru looks like she's begging Kyo to just stop being an idiot and realize that the feeling he has for Narita is love).

_Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night_  
-Solos-

_Give in to the night_

(Yuki is still getting frustrated and wants to very badly smack Kyo in the head).

In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny  
The saviour in front of your eyes?  
Stare into the night

(Tohru still looks pleading to Kyo).

_Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave  
For the rest of your life?  
Give in to the night_

(They all have blank expressions).

(All three).

Night  
Night  
Night

_Give in to the night_

(All three).

Night  
Night  
Night

_Give in to the night_

(Kyo looks like he finally gets it)!

**Give in to the night**

End of Song.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGAH!!

Ah do you see what boredom can do to me?! Well now you do if you didn't before. Trust me this isn't the worst thing that could happen when I get bored, much much worse could have happened. Sorry about that but too bad, I guess.

-Katie

P.S. Review because even though I know this chapter was stupid they'll still attack you.


	9. Trapped In The Closet

Disclaimer: WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING IT?! I don't own Fruits Basket! WAAA!!

Okay well in this chapter Narita met Ayame. Now this isn't what the chapter's about, but the meeting went something like this:

"Why Narita I would like you too meet someone very special!" exclaimed Shigure.

"And who might that be?" asked Yuki.

"You're older brother, Yuki!" Shigure said cheerfully. Yuki smacked his hand to his forehead and said, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Yuki! I didn't know you had a brother! Why don't you tell me these things?! I thought we were buddies!" exclaimed Narita.

"Um... my bad?" said Yuki.

"And you say I'm the idiot?" asked Kyo.

"Don't you start with me, Kyo!" Yuki growled.

"AHEM!" Shigure practically shouted.

"Oh! um... go on Shigure! Go on!" said Tohru hurriedly... even though she didn't do anything wrong...

"As I was saying!" Shigure said, "May I present: Ayame Sohma! Taaa daaa!" Shigure exclaimed letting Ayame through the door. Ayame took Narita's hand and kissed it like a perfect gentleman. Kyo twitched.

"My, you and Miss Tohru look much alike! Is that your natural hair color?" asked Ayame who was running his fingers through her hair. Narita blushed (A/N: like Tohru would have...) a bright red. No one really ever sees her blush, but she's never met Ayame now has she?

"Um... yes...," said Narita embarrassed.

"Why it's beautiful! You're a very beautiful girl; just like Miss Tohru!" Then it was Tohru's turn to blush. Ayame went on, "I hear Yuki and Miss Tohru are dating now! (Ayame gasps) Kyo! You should date Miss Narita!"

Ah Ayame... isn't he hilarious?! Well yes he is so blah. Well that's the end of my little meeting summary thingy! Now on with the real story!

(At The Sohma Household)

Kyo and Narita were putting away their wet rain jackets from after being outside in the rain... of course. As they were putting them away someone pushed them into the closet and locked the door! Shigure and Ayame went up stairs squealing their heads off...

"Yuki! Tohru!" they squealed, bouncing up and down.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Cm'on! Com'on!" They both squealed as they dragged Tohru and Yuki down the stairs. They were still bouncing up and down like little girls.

"Ayame, Shigure... What mad experiment did you two mess up this time? If it's anything like that pigeonsquirrel-" Yuki said getting cut off.

"Nooooo!" Ayame whined.

"Shhhh! Listen!" said Shigure who put four front row seats in front of the closet. Inside they could here movement going on.

(Inside The Closet)

"Oh my God!" Kyo whispered. Narita was as far as she could get into one of the corners. Kyo tried to open the door. It just wasn't possible.

"OH MY GOD HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!?" Kyo shouted, "Can't breath! CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Then Kyo started to laugh like a mad man.

"Narita?" he asked calmly. She didn't answer. "Narita?!" Kyo asked only more panicked, "Oh my God you're dead aren't you? I killed you didn't I? Where was I last night?! Did I get drunk!? That must be it! I got drunk and I killed you! OH MY GOD THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Kyo shouted even though there was no blood in the closet...

"Kyo... you're scaring me...," said Narita nervously.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! YAY!" Kyo squeled. Then it got reeeeeeallyyyyy quiet.

"K-Kyo?" stuttered Narita. Then Kyo screamed.

"No Mommy! No! I'll be a good boy! I promise!" he cried.

"Um..."

"Leave me alone! Stop Making fun of me! I LIKE MY ORANGE HAIR!"

"...Kyo..."

"Oh hi."

"Uh... hello?"

"Sooo. Naaritaaa. You come here often?"

"What?"

"I mean I'm here every once in a while. You know how it gets."

"Kyo are you okay?"

"Oooh, Narita, are you tired?"

"What are you talking about?"

"'Cause you've runnin through my mind all day!"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Oooh baby! Give papa some sugar! Rwar!" Kyo said clawing at her like a cat, "Haha orange hair."

"Kyo, don't touch me." Kyo slumped down in the closet.

"I thought _she_ loved _me_. But _she _doesn't love_ me_. She loves _him_. _Him_. Not _me_. That's okay though. I found a new love. Someone who might love _me_ too. I found _her_."

"Kyo... who are you talking to?"

"Bob and Tom." (A/N: Tom is my friend. You can't see him though... I can. Bob is Laqueena (aka inushika-inusis)'s friend that only she can see. They're there though. They are.).

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Okay..." It got quiet agin. And that was fine with Narita because Kyo was really starting to scare her.

"I'll never become welcome amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with, feeding the pain and misfortune of others. A maniacal breed of sub-human parasites thrown into a feeding frenzy with the smell of fresh blood. Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are; a swirling mass of hatred and envy. Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected; the conversations already begun," Kyo said in a creepy voice. Narita was getting really freaked out. She started to cry.

"Kyo?" she said.

"I heard that off of a song. It was called Haunted or something... Are you crying?" he asked.

"No of course not," Narita said quickly as she wiped away her tears.

"Come here...," said Kyo as he patted his criss crossed lap.

"I'm fine really," Narita reassured.

"Sit," commanded Kyo.

"Okay...," said Narita who sat down on Kyo's lap. She didn't shift all her weight down though; thinking she was too heavy.

"You're not too heavy for me if that's what you're thinking," said Kyo. Narita shifted the rest of her weight on his lap thinking if she didn't he'd go ballistic.

"That's better!" said Kyo cheerfully. Narita fidgeted. Kyo sniffed her hair...

"Kyo why did you just-" Narita said getting cut off because Kyo just kissed her on the lips (A/N: he's still a little Woooo (dose cuckoo sign on head))!

(Outside The Closet)

"They've been really quiet," said Tohru.

"Yeah Kyo stopped going insane for over 10 minutes!" said Yuki.

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" Ayame wondered out loud.

"I think I know! Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!" Shigure exclaimed.

"And without protection?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You never know!" said Shigure. Yuki slapped both of them upside the head.

"Perverts," said Yuki.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Tohru. Ayame pulled a camera out of nowhere. Shigure and Ayame went over to the closet. "On three!" Shigure whispered. Shigure mouthed one, two, three! Then they opened the closet and Ayame snapped a picture of Kyo and Narita making out. Shigure and Ayame whistled wooo.

"I never new you had it in ya, Kyo," said Yuki.

"Give me that camera!" shouted Kyo who started to chase after a squealing Ayame. Shigure was cracking up on the floor. Narita was blushing her head off, and Tohru was giggling. Imagine all that happening at once...

BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

That was an interesting chapter now wasn't it?! I thought so!! I always wanted to see Kyo go insane and say lots of random things!! Don't ask!! Well yeah I hope you all enjoyed that!! Review and let me know what ya think!!

-Katie

P.S. You _know_ the monkeys will hurt you.


	10. Drunk Chicks And Dude's Slumberparty ?

Disclaimer: Own Fruits Basket I not do.

(At The Sohma Household)

"Augh! Yuki! That's it I'm staying at Hanajima's house tonight!" Tohru shouted at Yuki angrily.

"I'm sorry! Really, you should take that as a compliment!" Yuki pleaded.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" asked Narita entering the room with Kyo behind her.

"And how?" asked Kyo.

"Who; Yuki! What; nothing. When; just now! Where; upstairs! Why; I don't know!" Tohru shouted and then cried, answering Narita's questions.

"How; Tohru asked me if her jeans made her but look big and I said yes. Because I think it's a compliment!" Yuki said answering Kyo's question.

"Really it is a compliment," said Kyo, "Hey Narita? Your but looks big. See compliment." Narita did a disgusted gasp.

"Mind if I tag along?" Narita asked Tohru in a disgusted tone.

"No not at all!" said Tohru just as disgusted.

"No!" said Kyo and Yuki at the same time. Tohru and Narita where storming upstairs and into their rooms. Being followed by a pleading Yuki and Kyo. Tohru and Narita where in their room and where throwing a few clothes and bathroom necessities in their over night bags.

"But, but, but!" Kyo stammered.

"Haven't you ever heard that song... I like big buts and I cannot," Yuki sang.

"No other brothers can deny," Kyo finished.

"Oh shut up!" said Narita. The two angry girls stormed down the stairs and headed over to Hanajima's house.

"Good bye!" said Tohru before they left. Kyo and Yuki stood there, slumped over at the door step.

(At Hanajima's House)

"I'm really glad you two could come over," said Hanajima.

"Yeah I was just about to call and ask anyways," sad Arisa who was standing in Hanajima's door way," You guy seemed pretty pissed. What happened this time?"

""Yuki/Kyo said my but looked big!" Tohru and Narita said at the same time. Tohru saying 'Yuki' and Narita saying 'Kyo'. That made Arisa crack up on the floor.

"Well that's very rude. And to think I thought Yuki was a gentleman. I mean Kyo I would expect it from...," said Hanajima.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. We're here to have fun!" Arisa exclaimed throwing her fist in the air when she said 'fun'. Tohru giggled when she did that.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Tohru.

"I know!" said Arisa.

"What?" asked Narita. Arisa turned on the TV to some random channel. She pulled a bottle of whisky out of her back pack.

"Every time someone says... (she's trying to think of something people never say) 'pinapples' on the boobtube we drink," she said getting a shot glass out of her backpack also.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got that," said Hanajima.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?!" asked Tohru.

"Oh it's fine Tohru! I mean how many times do people say 'pinapples' on TV?" Arisa asked.

**_About Two and a Half Hours Later:_**

Aperentally they were watching the cooking chanel, and they were doing something on Hawiian dishes. So they said 'pinapples', alot. All the girls got drunk... Tohru was twirling around in circles, Hanajima was giggling a lot, Arisa kept playing jump rope badly, and Narita was sitting in the corner calmly.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" said Tohru who fell to the ground.

"Tohru! You're drunk!" Hanajima giggled.

"Well so are you!" said Tohru.

"Daaamnnn jummmp rooope'sss brokeeennn," Arisa slurred. Really she just got the rope twisted around her leg. Narita started to twitch.

"We're all fucking drunk. Stupid fucking TV wouldn't stop saying fucking pinapples!" Narita said (A/N: she says fuck alot if she's mad... or drunk.).

"Oooooh! Somebody angry!" squealed Tohru.

(With the Boys)

**_1:30 A.M._**

Kyo got up and knocked on Yuki's door.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo...," Kyo said.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"... Fine." Kyo went into Yuki's room. Yuki had the lights on and wasn't sleeping at all. Kyo sat on the edge of Yuki's bed.

"I'm depressed!" Kyo whined.

"Me too!" Yuki whined back, "I want ice cream!"

"Me too!" said Kyo. The two boys went down stairs. All Yuki was wearing was blue boxers and a white wife-beater, and all Kyo was wearing was red boxers and a black wife-beater. Normally they would've been in pajamas, but the girls where at Hana's and Shigure was at Ayame's (who knows why...). Kyo and Yuki both got out big tubs of ice cream from the freezer. They plopped down on the couch and started eating ice cream straight from the jug. They sat in silence until they both finished off the rest of their ice cream and just threw the empty tubs on the ground. Kyo got up and turned on the CD player. Yuki and Kyo sang along. They even sang the drum and guitar parts... (Down With The Sickness)

"Duna duna da-dun duna duna da-dun," Yuki sang.

"Can you feel that?" Kyo sang while Yuki kept going 'duna duna da-dun', "Oh shit..."

"Danununa danununa dan-danununa," Yuki sang.

"AH WAH AH AH AH!" they both shouted together.

"Danununa danununa dan-danununa," Yuki sang, again.

"AH WAH AH AH AH!" they both shouted together, yet again.

"Danununa danununa dan-danununa," Yuki sang.

"OH-OH! OH-OH! OH-OH!" they both shouted.

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant, I knell..," Yuki sang.

"Will you give into me?" Kyo sang.

"It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing. In me..," Yuki sang.

"Will you give into me?"

"Looking at my own reflection..."

"When suddenly it changes! Violently it changes! Oh no!"

"There is no turning back now you've woken up the demon..."

"In me!"

"Get up come on get down with the sickness! Get up come on get down with the sickness! Get up come on get down with the sickness open up your hate and let it flow into me! Get up come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift that has been givin to me!" they both sang/shouted together.

"I can see inside you the sickness is rising. Don't try to deny what you feel," Yuki sang.

"Will you give into me?" sang Kyo.

"It seems all that was good has died and instigated in me..."

"Will you give into me? It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes living with these changes! Oh no!"

"The world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon...

"In me... It's just like Narita to leave this CD in there isn't it?" asked Kyo.

"Yup," said Yuki.

"They're not coming back are they?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know... do I look like some kind of fucking book to you?!" Yuki shouted, "... My bad, Kyo."

"It's okay," said Kyo. The two boys just sat there bored and depressed for a little while.

"I like Lucky Charms," said Yuki out of nowhere.

"Me too. I wonder how they make the the little golden marshmallow doors get the key holes on them when you put them in milk..." Kyo wondered out loud.

"I don't know!" said Yuki who seemed like he really wanted to know too.

"Let's go dissect one!" Kyo said excited that they might be able to do something (A/N: and they both sound very insane because they haven't gotten any sleep...).

"Okay!" said Yuki sounding just as excited. So they went into the kitchen and got out the Lucky Charms. They got a paper towel and put the little golden marshmellow on it. The got magnifying glasses, lap coats (which looked really weired sense they were still in underwear...), gloves, safety goggles, dissecting eqeptment, and an eye dropper... out of who knows where. They cussed and argued and cut the Lucky Charm into itty bitty pieces and found nothing but more dried up marshmallow.

"Damnit!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Let's microwave them!" said Yuki.

"Okay!" said Kyo. They put a whole bunch of Lucky Charm marshmallows in the microwave and watched them explode (A/N: I haven't tried that yet but I will! I microwaved a Peep before and it got all big and puffy!! It was very exciting!!).

"Hey! said Kyo.

"What?" asked Yuki.

"Lets go wild!" Kyo said.

"That sounds like sooo much fun!" Yuki exclaimed (A/N: Yes... they are sleep deprived...).

"YAY!" Kyo shouted. So the two sleep deprived, still depressed even though they don't look like it, teen-aged boys went into the living room and threw random things around. Tossed a vase back and forth like it were a ball. Jumped on the couch and knocked the TV over. They also toilet papered the whole house. They were doing all of this and their heavy rock kept play... which probably gave them a lot of influence. They both finally collapsed on the couch cushions they left on the floor.

**_The Next Morning..._**

(At Hanajima's House)

The four girls woke up with hangovers. They were extremely confused and shirtless.

"Where am I?!" Narita said when she woke up.

"At my house... I think...," said Hanajima.

"Yeah. We're at Hana's. Why are we all in bras?" Arisa asked.

"My head hurts!" said Tohru.

"Oh yeah now I remember," said Arisa, "We got drunk."

"No wonder... I have a hangover," said Tohru. Narita closed her eyes trying to remember what happened.

"Wait. It's coming to me...," said Narita, "Something about pineapples..."

"Every time someone on TV said pineapples... we drank a shot of whisky!" Tohru exclaimed.

"We got drunk... then there were water guns...," Narita continued.

"We had a water gun fight!" Arisa exclaimed.

"We must've gotten our shirts wet and took them off...," said Tohru.

"Then... something about kissing Hana's little brother!" Narita exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... I dared Narita to go in my little brother's room and kiss him on the lips while he was asleep," said Hanajima.

"That's just great Hana. Just great," said Narita.

"It's 11:45... we better get home," said Tohru.

"Yeah... where's my shirt?" asked Narita. All the girls went on a frantic search to find their shirts. Arisa, Hana, and Tohru found there's, but Narita never found hers.

"You can borrow one of mine," hanajima offered.

"I don't even care anymore. Com'on Tohru," said Narita. Well that must've been a sight walking home. One high school girl with a Major hangover and a bad hair day and the other in only a bra... They finally got back home. When they opened the door they saw the house was trashed. They also saw two boys named Yuki and Kyo cuddling up on couch cushions. Narita snapped a picture out of nowhere (who knows where she got the camera...). Yuki and Kyo both opened their eyes.

"AAAH!" they both screamed. They saw the two girls who were extremely pissed off towering over them.

"This is so going on the front page of the school paper next school year!" Narita hissed.

"What the heck?!" Tohru demanded

"Tohru, what happened to you. You don't look... well," said Yuki concerned.

"Narita...," Kyo said twitching, "Where is your shirt?"

"I dunno...," said Narita.

CHIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEENMOOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAH!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Okay that was another chapter I made to cure my boredom. Did ya like it?! Did ya did ya did ya?! Well I hope you did because I had fun writing it. Now the only way I know that you liked it is if you review!! So... REVIEW!!

-Katie

P.S. Must I remind you of the monkeys?


	11. Yuki And Kyo Argue Over Ayame's Gender

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket not own do I.

(At The Sohma Household).

Well Kyo got bored, so he decided to look through pictures on Shigure's camera. He got the camera without asking (even though Shigure would've said sure in the first place) and turned it on. The first picture he saw was the most, odd, freaky, _disturbing_ picture he ever saw.

"Shigure... Why do you have a picture of Ayame wearing a cowboy hat, naked?!" Kyo demanded, but was clearly freaked out.

"What?!" asked Yuki who got up from watching TV to go see what he was talking about. When he saw it he immediately said, "What the hell?!" Then Narita entered the room carrying a vase of flowers she ever so nicely put together. She looked over Kyo shoulder at the camera. She screamed, dropped the small vase, and ran off crying for Tohru.

"Ahehehe...," Shigre laughed nervously, "Wrong camera chip! Here you go!" Shigure said as he snatched the camera and replaced the chip. He gave Kyo the camera back before he ran out of the room crying... Kyo turned the camera back on, preparing for the worst. All he saw was a picture of Haru, Yuki, and Tohru laughing in the picture. He sighed a sigh of relief. As for in the kitchen with Narita and Tohru...

"What's wrong Narita!" asked Tohru trying to comfort a crying Narita. Narita tried to tell her what was wrong, but she was crying to hard for Tohru to understand. Tohru got her a glass of water and rubbed her back. Narta finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I saw... a picture... of... Ayame... NAKED!" Narita almost shouted. Tohru screamed when she said 'naked'. I mean what else could she do? Narita started to cry again (A/N: you would cry too if you saw that picture. Trust me...). Yuki and Kyo, who obviously head Tohru scream, busted into the kitchen.

"Who did what?!" Yuki asked.

"Who do I have to kill?!" Kyo asked.

"Narita saw a picture of Ayame naked?!" asked Tohru.

"He was wearing a cowboy hat...," said Kyo.

"Ah that image is forever stained into my memory!" exclaimed Yuki who started to bang on his head to get it out.

"I was soo not ready to see that!" Narita exclaimed.

"I could think of something to get that out of your mind, if ya know what I mean- I mean what?" Kyo asked himself.

"That's nice Kyo," said Yuki. Well everyone got back to doing what they where doing. Yuki watching TV, Kyo looking at pictures, Tohru making dinner, and Narita went to pick up th vase before helping Tohru with dinner. Shigure came out of his room asking as if nothing ever happened.

"I invited Aya for dinner tonight!" Shigure exclaimed when he came into the room, "We have something very inmportant to tell you!"

"Should we be afraid?" asked Yuki.

"Of course not!" Shigure replied happily.

"I take that as a 'yes, we should be very afaraid'," said Kyo. Well Tohru and Narita where in the kitchen cooking dinner and what not. The door bell rang and yes of course it was Ayame. Ayame came skipping into the room like a giddy school girl. Shigure and Ayame gave each other a big hug then skipped into the dining room where Kyo and Yuki already sat. Tohru and Narita where setting the table.

"Hello everyone!" said Ayame. Narita fidgeted remembering the picture of him she saw earlier.

"Hi Ayame," Tohru said in a monotone.

"Hi...," mumbled Narita. Yuki and Kyo didn't even bother, just because.

"Are you angry with me, my two beautiful flowers?!" Ayame asked Narita and Tohru.

"Of course not...," said Tohru, still kind of monotoneish. Narita didn't say anything.

"Oh okay...," said Ayame sadly (A/N: awwww! Poor Ayame!). Everyone sat down for dinner. They passed stuff around until every one got things on their plates. There was salmon rice balls that Tohru made, and there were leeks that Narita made.

"My this is wonderful!" said Shigure.

"Tohru you've done an excellent job on these rice balls as always! And what did you do with the leeks? They taste different, but still delicious!" Ayame complimented.

"Oh! Narita made the leeks!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Why they're delicious Narita!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Why thank you Shigure!" Narita said. Everyone was eating their food except Kyo wasn't eating the leeks. In fact he was pushing the away with is chopsticks. "Kyo, don't you like the leeks?" asked Narita.

"Kyo doesn't like leeks," said Yuki.

"He doesn't! I'm sorry Kyo! I'll make you something else!" Narita exclaimed.

"No that okay...," said Kyo who picked up a leek and ate it. He then sighed and put his chopsticks down. "They're good," he said.

"What!?" said Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Ayame all at the same time.

"I feel... defeated...," said Kyo.

"Um...," said Narita. Shigure and Ayame quick got a thermometer. They checked his temperature, which was normal.

"Have you eaten anything under cooked, over cooked? Have you been out in the rain for too long? Anything unusual?!" Asked Shigure.

"Maybe we should call Hatori!" Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm fine! Get off me!" Kyo said shooing them away. They finished dinner and Narita and Tohru cleaned up. Once the cleaning up was done everyone went into the living room.

"Okay! Now we have something to tell you!" Shigure said to the teenagers who were sitting on the couch. Shigure was standing with his hand around Ayame's waist.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Kyo asked Ayame.

"Kyo... men can't get pregnant!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes they can! I saw on Oprah this transsexual dude got pregnant!" Kyo said.

"Because he used to be a woman!" said Yuki.

"Well Ayame could've been a woman!" said Kyo.

"Then why is he gay?!" asked Yuki.

"Maybe he changed his mind after he got the sex change!" Kyo argued.

"He's been my _brother_ for my whole life! He was never my _sister_!" Yuki said.

"What you're point?!" Kyo asked.

"My point it you're an idiot!" Yuki shouted.

"Boys! Boys!" said Ayame, "We haven't even told you the good news!"

"Okay... go on...," said Narita.

"Ayame's going to live with us!" Shigure exclaimed.

"GOD WHY?!" Yuki shouted falling to his knees.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kyo exclaimed wide eyed.

"WOOT!" said Narita only it almost sounded like a question.

"That's great Ayame!" Tohru exclaimed. Then Shigure and Ayame started bringing suitcases in by two and marching into Shigure's room. Yuki was on the ground and was asking 'why?' over and over.

YAYAaYAME'ScOMEtOvISITtHEtHISiSgOINGtObEsOaLSOMEdON'TyOUtHINKwELLoFcOURSEiTiSaNDiFyOUhAVEN'TnOTICEDyETiNmYsTORYaYAMEaNDsHIGUREaREGAY!

Bwahahahahahaha! Yuki sooo had a mental break down!! But so like anyway I hope you guys liked that chapter because I did so bla. Now just simply review and I shall continue and we all shall be happiful!!

-Katie

P.S. Remember. Ninja. Monkey. Minions.


	12. Thunder Storms

Disclaimer: Own not do Fruits Basket

Okay well tonight at the Sohma's it's thunder storming. You're probabaly thinking 'yeah, so what?'. Well if you read the meet Narita thingy you should know that Narita is afraid of thunder storms! So if she screams it's probably because it thundered, or something... You can read now.

(At The Sohma Household)

**Narita's POV**

OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! Why does Tohru insist on sleeping with Yuki tonight?! Why?! It's not that I care what they're doing in there, but it's thundering!

"AH!" my bad... stupid thunder... I sooo can't stay in here. I'm going for a walk... in the hallway that is. Must get out of my room! Haha free at last. Now if I can make it down the steps then I can face anything! One step. Two step. There's a song called two step... I think-

"AH!" stupid thunder. Oh crap! Going down! "Ow! Gah! Ow, ow ow ow!" I think I cracked a rib... pain...

**Kyo's POV**

What the hell was that?! Did someone break in to the house and fall down the steps, or something?! Well I'll just grab this bat and we'll just have to find out now won't we?

**Back To My POV! I Really Don't Know Why I Put Theirs In There... I Just Did.**

Okay. Kyo was walking down the hallway with a baseball bat in his hands. Narita was lying on the floor and the last step. Kyo turned the hallway light on and was about to hit Narita with the bat!

"AH!" she screamed, but not because of Kyo it thundered again.

"Narita?! What are you doing down here?!" Kyo demanded.

"Well I was going for a walk...," she said trailing off.

"Outside?!" Kyo demanded.

"No... In the hallway, but I fell down the steps...," she said.

"Oh... Are you okay?!" he asked.

"No. I think I'm dead... Kyo did you die too?" Narita asked.

"No... Narita you're not dead," he replied.

Cricket. cricket.

BOOOOOM (thunder)!

"AH!" Narita screamed.

"What?!" Kyo said looking around.

"Thunder...," said Narita.

"What about it?" asked Kyo.

"I'm afraid of thunder storms...," said Narita.

"Why?" asked Kyo.

"..."

"Fine, don't tell me." Kyo held his hand out for Narita. She grabbed it and Kyo pulled her up. Kyo started to pull her back to her room.

"No," she said stopping.

"What?" asked Kyo.

"I don't want to go to my room!" she protested.

"Then where are you going to sleep?" asked Kyo.

"Hm... On the floor in Ayame and Shigure's room," said Narita.

"No you aren't!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Why not!" Narita asked.

"Too many reasons to say," said Kyo.

"Then where am I going to sleep? ... I can't sleep alone during a thunder storm...," Narita said impishly (A/N: impish is a funny word!).

"Where did you sleep when there was a storm when you lived with your parents?" Kyo asked. Narita started to cry because she was getting frustrated and was already scared.

"With my parents!" Narita blubbered.

"Oh so Ayame and Shigure are our parents now...," Kyo muttered.

"If you want to get technical!" Narita exclaimed still crying. Kyo sighed. He pulled her back down the steps that they were half way up.

"Com'on...," he muttered.

"Where are we going?" Narita blubbered. Kyo brought her into his room. He put her in the bed and then got into the bed himself. He was turned around his back facing her. Narita wiped her tear stained eyes. She immediately fell asleep. Still sleeping she cuddled up to Kyo and put her arm around him. Kyo fell asleep smiling.

**_The Next Morning_**

Narita woke up the next morning with a sleeping Kyo next to her. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She walked out of his bedroom the same time Tohru walked out of Yuki's bedroom.

"Why were you in Kyo's bedroom?" Tohru asked.

"Why were _you_ in _Yuki's _bedroom?" Narita asked.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?" Tohru asked.

"Were _you_ doing what _I_ think _you _were doing?" Narita asked.

"What did you think I was doing?" Tohru asked.

"What did _you_ think _I _was doing?" Narita asked.

"Are you coping me?" asked Tohru.

"Are _you_ coping _me_?" asked Narita.

"You're coping me aren't you?" asked Tohru.

"_You're_ coping _me_ aren't _you_?" asked Narita.

"No seriously Narita!" Tohru exclaimed. She then leaned over to Narita's ear and whispered, "Did you have sex with Kyo?!"

"NO!" Narita shouted. Then suddenly Yuki busted out of his room. Tohru and Narita jumped. Yuki walked out of his room and ran into the wall.

"He's sleep walking isn't he?" asked Narita.

"Yes he is...," said Tohru.

"I've got this," said Narita.

"Huh?" asked a confused Tohru.

"Cheese," said Narita.

"Where?" said Yuki who woke up. Tohru and Narita started to giggle.

"... Narita, where you in Kyo's room?" Yuki asked

"... _Yuki_, where you in _Yuki's _room?" Narita asked.

"That dosen't make sense," sid Yuki.

"That dosen't make sense," said Narita.

COPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCATCOPYCAT

Haha I hope you like that chapter!! Because it had Narita and Kyo fluff!! Hopefully it was halarious... I tried!! Well it's that wonderful time where you get to review!! YAY!! So yeah chickenmonkeys will rule the world so bla!!

-Katie

P.S. Dose ninja monkey minions that can brutally kill you mean anything to you?


	13. Wow

Disclaimer: Not Fruits Baskets I own do.

(At The Sohma Household)

"You two must come see my shop sometime!" Ayame told Kyo and Narita.

"You have a shop?" asked Narita.

"Why yes I do my pretty little flower! Would you like to come today?!" Ayame asked

"Sure!" Narita exclaimed

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kyo asked himself. Ayame was already about to leave the house to go to his shop. Narita and Kyo where going to leave with him because narita just got them into that mess.

"Where're you guys going?" asked Yuki who was followed by Tohru.

"Well Narita and Kyo-Kyo wanted to see my shop!" Ayame exclaimed.

"We'll go with you... just in case...," said Yuki who just added himself and Tohru.

"Oh okay!" said Tohru who grabbed her purse off the table. The teens followed Ayame to his car. They all piled into the backseat just because.

"Yuki... I have a bad feeling about this!" Kyo whispered to Yuki.

"Kyo, that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Yuki replied. After driving a little ways and listening to Ayame sing along to weird music they finally got there.

"Here it is!" Ayame sang when they entered the shop.

"Humph...," said Kyo who didn't seem ata ll interested.

"Ayame... some of these clothes look like they're made for men...," said Narita.

"Well some are! Its's a men's romance store!" Ayame exclaimed. Kyo was wide eyed and twitching

"Interesting," said Narita who started to look around.

"Yuki! Tohru! It's been a while sence I've seen you two!" said Kuramae who just entered the room. She was wearing her usual maid outfit that she always wears when working. "Who are these two?!" she asked smiling over to Kyo and Narita.

"Well this is Kyo-Kyo! And this is Narita! She's our flower, Tohru's cousin!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Oh my no wonder! You both look so much alike! Both so pretty! I must make you an outfit!" Kuramae exclaimed.

"That's a wonderful idea!" said Ayame.

"Uh... okay...," Narita said nervously. Kuramae grabbed narita by the hand and pulled her into the little room in the back of the shop.

"Should I be worried?" Kyo asked.

"Not really. This is probably the only thing you won't have to worry about," said Yuki reasuringly. So they all waited for Narita to come out. Kyo was sitting there bored, Yuki was staring at ceiling wondering why a pencil was stuck up there... and Ayame was talking to Tohru about something nonimportant while she pretended to listen. A few minutes later Kuramea cane out with Narita. Narita was wearing a black dress that was long in the back and really short in the front. The dress had spegttei and she wore long black gloves. She was wearing high heels. Kyo was drooling. I mean literally drooling. Yuki reached over and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Wow." said Kyo.

"Oh my goodness! Our Narita makes a beautiful Princess of the Night!" exclaimed Ayame.

"Narita! You look so pretty!" exclaimed Tohru.

"You do look very lovely Narita," said Yuki.

"I just thought this would be perfect for her!" said Kuramea.

"What do think Kyo-Kyo?!" asked Ayame.

"Wow." said Kyo.

"Is that all?" asked Yuki.

"Wow." Kyo replied.

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Okay people that was your chapter... sorry it was short!! I've been a little... preocupied. Yes that's a good word. Okay well people I found this site and it was really awsome!! It was this place and you can make anime looking people on it!! I made regular Narita and Narita in her dress she wore today!! If you want to see it send me a message with your e-mail and I can send you the pictures... if you want. You don't have to!! But I am really excited because they look sooooooooo pretty!!

-Katie

P.S. Reveiw or else every thing bad that involves ninja monkys will happen to you.


	14. What The?

Disclaimer: Hm... Not Fruits Basket I do own.

(At The Sohma Household)

The teens were home alone and they were all bored. Very bored. Kyo and Yuki were sitting in front of the TV and Narita and Tohru were dusting the coffee table for the twelfth time.

"I'm bored," Yuki said finally.

"Really? I thought we were having such great fun!" said Narita sarcastically.

"No we're not," said Kyo.

"She was being sarcastic Kyo," said Tohru.

"I knew that," said Kyo.

"No you didn't," said Yuki.

"What's your point?!" Kyo demanded.

"My point is you're an idiot," said Yuki.

"Is that the only point you ever have?!" Kyo demanded.

"Yes," said Yuki.

"I hate you," said Kyo.

"I hate you more," protested Yuki.

"No I-" said Kyo getting cut off.

"Both of you shut up or else very bad things will happen," said Narita sweetly.

"I believe that," said Yuki.

"Like what?!" Kyo demanded.

"Don't test me Kyo," Narita said still sweet.

"I just did," said Kyo.

"Okay Kyo, you'll regret that when you fall down from thirty flights of stairs," said Narita just as sugar sweet.

"I believe that, too," said Yuki. Kyo did a big gulp.

"How about we go to the park!" said Tohru before Kyo was brutally murdered.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Yuki eager to find something to do.

"Okie dokie!" said Narita.

"Whatever," said Kyo. They decided to walk because the park wasn't that far and didn't want to take the chance of getting killed by Narita's driving. As they were walking Kyo and Yuki decided to break out in song again.

"Dunu-dunu dunu-dunu dunu-duna duna-duna ching-ching-ching ching-ching," Yuki sang.

"Ahhhuhahhhuahahhhu ahhhuahu," Kyo and Yuki sang.

"I'll wait here. You're crazy. Those vicious streets are filled with strays. You should've never gone to Hollywood," Yuki sang.

"They find you to time you. Say you're the best they've ever seen. You should've never trusted Hollywood," Kyo and Yuki sang together.

"Dunananananana d-dunananananan d-dunananananan dunananananana," Kyo sang. People were staring as they walked past...

"I wrote you and told you 'you were the bigest fish out here'. You should've never gone to Hollywood," Yuki and Kyo sang together.

""They take you and make you. They look at you in disgusting ways. You should've never trusted Hollywood," Yuki and Kyo sang. People started to follow them a little bit because this was getting interesting.

"Ahhhuhahhhuahahhhu ahhhuahu," Kyo.

"Well I was standing on the wall. Feeling ten feet tall. All you maggot smoking fags out there on Santa Monica Blvd.," Yuki sang.

"Ahhhuhahhhuahahhhu ahhhuahu," Kyo.

"This is my front page. This is my new age. All you bitches put your hand in the air and wave them like you just don't care," Yuki sang.

"Ahhhuhahhhuahahhhu ahhhuahu," Kyo.

"All you maggot smoking fags out there on Sunset Blvd.," Yuki sang. Yes people were staring. Tohru was blushing, and Narita was fidgeting.

"Ahhhuhahhhuahahhhu ahhhuahu," Kyo.

"All you bitches put your hand in the air and wave them like you just don't care," Yuki sang.

"Ahhhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh," Kyo sang.

"Phony people come to preeeey," Yuki sang, "Look at all of them back stage. Phony people come to preeeeey"

"I like that song," said Kyo.

"Yeah me too," said Yuki. (A/N: Yay random singing!! I love writing those it makes me feel all giggly!! I hope you all like reading them just as much as I like writing them!! Tell me if you don't... well that song was Lost in Hollywood by System of a Down.)

"Okaaaaaay," said Narita kinda freaked out.

"That was weird," said Tohru in the same tone.

"What?" asked Kyo and Yuki.

"You just- Ahhahaha Tohru we've gone crazy," said Narita.

"That we have Narita. That we have," said Tohru. They finally got to the park and hardly anyone was there. Probably because it was past five... First they did things like walk the track, play basket ball. Even though Tohru kept getting hit by the ball; which made Narita mad, so she popped the ball.

"Ah... Narita," Yuki sighed.

"Why did you pop the ball!?" Kyo demanded.

"It was being mean to Tohru! I deseaved to die!" said Narita who had the ball carcass in her hand.

"Um... That wasn't necessary...," said Tohru.

"Yes it WAS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Narita shouted.

"Uh...," said Kyo.

"Should we be scared?" asked Yuki.

"Probably," said Tohru. The four made their way over to the swings. Narita and Tohru sat on the swings. Yuki started to push Tohru, and Narita pushed herself. Kyo was sitting in the sand. They made some random small talk and Yuki and Kyo got in to a few arguments.

"You boys really need to stop argu-" Narita said getting cut off because she fell off the swing, and landed on Kyo. She landed on Kyo in a hug. She was expecting Kyo to turn into a cat and then she would jump off of him so she didn't crush him. But he didn't. He stayed in regular Kyo form. His human form, he didn't change. Narita gave him a real hug to see if he would change, but he still didn't. No one was saying anything. Tohru got up and hugged Yuki. Yuki didn't change either.

"What the...," Narita said breaking the silence.

OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.!!

And this is were the story ends!! 14 chapters should be enough!! And no there won't be a sequel T.T!! Sorry!! Well that's all!! Bye for good!!

-Katie

JUST KIDDING!! Don't worry people this is just a cliffy!! Did you really believe I would end the story NOW?! Did I fool you?! Tell me if I did!!

For real this time

-Katie

P.S. Review or else, you know, ninja monkeys.

P.S.S. Omg first P.S.S.!! well I just had to tell you I got a shirt that says "Be nice to me or I'll sick my ninja monkeys on you."!! Isn't that awesome!!


	15. Violence Isn't The Answer

Disclaimer: Hm... I Fruits Basket do own not.

(At The Park)

"W-what's going on?!" Kyo asked.

"I don't know!" said Yuki.

"You didn't change!" exclaimed Tohru.

"We have to tell Shigure and Ayame!" Narita exclaimed. She grabbed Kyo's hand and Tohru grabbed Yuki's and they ran back home. They busted through the door.

"Shigure!" Tohru gasped/shouted.

"Ayame!" Narita gasped/shouted.

"What is it darlings?" Ayame asked coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron...

"They- didn't- change-!" Tohru said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Shigure asked coming in the room.

"WellwhenIaccidentlyhuggedKyohedidn'tchangendthenIhuggedhimforrealandhestilldidn'tchangethenTohruhuggedYukiandhedidn'tchange!" Narita said in one breath.

"Slow down! Slow down!" said Shigure.

"All I got out of that was hug, Kyo. Yuki, and Tohru!" Ayame laughed. The girls sighed a big, frustrated sigh and then threw their arms around Yuki and Kyo into a big group hug. And no changy there.

"Oh!" said Ayame, "They didn't change!"

"That's been going on the past couple of days! Hatori had been doing tests. It seems members of the Zodiac aren't changing when they're hugged by the opposite sex, but do when under stress. I didn't think it was really important to mention!" said Shigure who then was cowering under Kyo and Yuki who were planning on hurting him.

"No violence boys!" said Ayame.

"Well why aren't they changing?" asked Tohru.

"No one knows! Not even Hatori," said Shigure who was still trembling under Yuki and Kyo wrath.

"You thought we didn't need to know?" Yuki asked cleanching his teeth.

"Yuki, you hold I'll punch. Then we switch shifts?" Kyo asked.

"Sounds good to me," said Yuki.

"Aheheheh," Shigure laughed nervously.

"So... I could hug Yuki whenever I want to now?" Tohru asked Ayame. In the background Narita was trying to hold back Yuki and Kyo from killing Shigure.

"Yeah pretty much...," said Ayame.

"Is that bad?" Tohru asked.

"No! But it would be pretty bad if he did actually change in public!" Ayame joked. Tohru and Ayame were having a perfect little conversation while Shigure was about to die and Narita was trying to save him.

"Violence is not the answer...!" Shigure said to Kyo and Yuki.

"It's a solution, and there is no problem to be solved," Narita grunted trying to pull the way stronger than her teenage boys away from the terrified gay idiot.

"Actually there is a problem. The problem is Shigure is an idiot for not telling us THAT VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL OF OUR LIVES!" Yuki said then shouted.

"There for the awnser is VIOLENCE!" said/shouted Kyo. Yuki and Kyo were practically draging Narita across the floor.

"Shigure. You're the adult here. Why can't you just ground them and send them to their rooms and save us the trouble?" asked Narita.

"Because if I ground them then they _will _kill me!" said Shigure. Yes Ayame and Tohru were still having their nice conversation.

"Fine. I'll be the parent then...," said Narita who let go of the boys and stood in front of Shigure. "That's it! Both of you go to your room! No TV for a week! Up to your rooms! March!" Narita yelled acting like an angry parent. Kyo and Yuki looked at her like she was crazy... then started to crack up.

"That- was- halarious-!" Yuki said laughing.

"Hey!" said Narita.

"You looked so dumb!" said Kyo.

"Well thats what my dad always said to me when I got in trouble," said Narita.

"How much did you get in trouble? Because that was a really good impression!" said Yuki who made him and Kyo crack up again.

"Nice one!" said Kyo who high fived Yuki.

"Boys stop it you're making Narita mad," said Shigure. Yuki and Kyo shot him a deth glare then laughed some more.

"Stop laughing unless you want the rest the of your without dicks," said Narita with a drak arua.

"Ahahah... you're just kidding right?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah of course she is... right?" asked Kyo.

"Not really," said Narita still with a dark aura.

"Uh...," said Yuki.

"I blame this all on Bob and Tom," said Kyo. (T/N (Or Tom's Note): Katie stop blaming you and Laqueena need to stop blaming us on stuff!) (A/N: Uh... Tom... This is my story you can't just barge over and take the keyboard!) (T/N: Well I was just saying!) (A/N: Tom... we'll talk about this later okay... now go away.) (T/N: Fine then.) (A/N: Sorry guys that was my friend Tom... you can't really see him but I can so yeah.)

"Yeah Tohru! This is really great! You and Yuki can actually get close in the bedroom now!" said Ayame randomly to Tohru.

"Ayame!" Tohru gasped.

"YAHH!" yelled Yuki as he grabbed a knife and threw it at Ayame. Ayame dodged it before it hit him.

"Gosh... First I was in a field of daises then next thing I know I'm in an _Indiana Jones _scene dodging daggers and boulders!" said Ayame breathlessly. (A/N: Laqueena (inushika-inusis) you're very welcome).

"Harsh Yuki, harsh," said Narita.

"You were the one threatening to deman us not even five minutes ago," said Kyo.

"Kyo? Who asked you?" Narita asked sweetly.

"Um... No one I was-" Kyo said getting cut off.

"Exactly," said Narita.

"There are too many people talking my head hurts!" Shigure complained.

"Don't bring attention upon yourself because it might end up badly," said Yuki.

"Oh um...," said Shigure not really knowing what to say.

"I feel so giggly!" said Narita getting a sudden burst of peppiness. She then started to hug everyone in the room...

"Are you feeling okay Narita?" asked Tohru kind of concerned.

"I feel great!" Narita giggled. "Oooh! I found this marker! It smells like cherries!" Narita held up a permanent marker in front of Tohru's face, who then sniffed it...

"You're right!" Tohru squeled, "It dose smell like cherries!" Yuki picked it up and slighty sniffed it.

"This is a permanent marker. It dose not smell like cherries," said Yuki.

"I think they sniffed too much...," said Ayame. Shigure found all of this funny.

"Great...," said Kyo. Tohru skipped over to Yuki and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Yuki! I love you sooooo much!" Tohru squealed. Narita was spinning around in circles. Kyo caught her right before she fell.

"That was so sweet!" said Narita who kissed Kyo on the cheek and gave him a big hug.

"They sooo got high off of markers!" said Haru who appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you get here?!" asked Yuki.

"I really don't know...," said Haru who looked around the room confused.

WTHMANIMEANREALLYTHATWASRANDOMYEAHIKNOWYOU'RETHINKINGTHATBUTYOUSHOULDTOTALLYKNOWHOWRANDOMICANGETSOMETIMESIMEANNODIPSTICKSIMEANLIKEGOSH!!

Yeah the ending was pretty random... but you know me!! You're probably thinking like wtf? but I really hope you enjoyed that because I really did. Well it's 11:55 P.M. and I'm really bored and not tired at all -yawns- damnit. That doesn't prove anything... well I'm gonna watch random stuff on youtube...

-Katie

P.S. You don't even want to know what the monkeys will do to you if you don't review.


	16. I Think I'm In Love

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this... I don't own Fruits Basket. Is this really nessicary I mean really...

Okay well in this chapter we are going to here the thoughts of Kyo and Narita on what they feel about each other. Enjoy.

(Kyo's POV)

This is getting really frustrating. Whenever I'm near Narita my heart beats like 5 times per second! I don't even know why! It's getting on my nerves. Maybe it's because Narita annoys me and whenever she's around my heart rate goes up or something. But she doesn't really annoy me... Actually some of the stupid little things she dose are... _cute_. Why am I thinking that? I don't feel that way about Narita. I don't even feel that way about Tohru anymore... Hm... I could be afraid of Narita. She is pretty scary when she wants to be. But that's crazy; _me_ afraid of _her_? I don't think so! I could probably break her arm in seven places... but I won't! I could, but I'd never do that! I have to talk to someone about this... Tohru. I'll tell Tohru. She's smart. She'll figure this out for me.

"...Tohru?" I asked when I got up to her and Narita's room.

"What is it Kyo?" she asked me looking up from the paper she was looking at. Thankfully she was alone.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure...," she said looking concerned, "What's up?"

"Well...," I started, "It's about Narita..."

"What about Narita?" asked Tohru.

"Well I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around her... My heart starts to beat faster and when I get really close to her my stomach dose flip flops... This dosen't happen when I'm around anyone else. Am I allergic to Narita?" I asked. Tohru giggled.

"Kyo! You're not alergic to Narita!" she said giggling.

"Oh... and the weirdest thing was when she accidentally hugged me and I didn't change and then she hugged me for real the second time... I didn't want her to let go," I confessed. Tohru gasped.

"Kyo! You have a crush on Narita!" she squealed.

"No I don't! It's not a crush!" I protested.

"Yes it is!" Tohru said bouncing up and down. But I was right. It's not simple just a crush. I know what just a crush is! This was more intense. It's more than a crush... Then it hit me.

I think I'm in love.

(Narita's POV)

I think I have to kill Kyo. I don't want to not at all but I think somethings telling me to kill him. I'm not sure if it's one of those feelings you get when someones going to do something very bad or if it's something else. It's not really like the feeling I get when someones gonna do something bad... it's different. So it's a probably a no on killing him. Hm... maybe I have a crush on Kyo! No that can't be it... I need to talk to someone. I'll ask Yuki he's probably one of the smartest people in this whole house so he's got to be able to help me.

"Yuki," I said barging into his room.

"Ah... Narita," Yuki sighed. "Why don't you knock? You almost broke the door."

"I have a problem!" I said urgently.

"What's wrong? Wait- dose it have to do with 'girl stuff'? If it dose then-"

"No!" I said cutting him off.

"Oh... Well then, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo," I said.

"What did he do now?" he sighed/asked.

"He didn't do anything. That's the problem," I said.

"You're not making much sense," he said.

"Okay well. First I thought it was I had to kill him for some reason but that isn't it...," I started.

"Dang. If you tried to kill him he wouldn't be able to do anything!" Yuki said.

"Yuki this is serious," I said.

"Oh... I'm sorry," he said.

"Well whenever I'm with him well... I get all light headed and whoo! And if he touches me or something I get the shivers. And I just want to hug him sometimes," I said.

"Hm... Narita I think you have a crush on Kyo," Yuki diagnosed.

"I've already comprehended that it's not a crush," I said.

"That was a very big word. I'm proud of you," Yuki said.

"Ah... Yuki," I sighed.

"Oh don't worry Narita! I'm sure it's just as simple as a crush!" Yuki told me.

"Yuki... is it just a crush between you and Tohru?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"No. I love Tohru. I love her like I've never loved anyone else in this world," he told me.

"What's it feel like when your around Tohru?"

"Well... it's like a piece of my heart just got put back in place. Sometimes when I see her it's like my heart skips a beat. When I first realized I loved her... I would get light headed just being near her, and I'd get butterflies. She'd touch me and I'llstill get tingles," Yuki explained.

"Yuki... I think...," I said trailing off.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love."

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

I really hope you liked the chapter I was kinda bored and thought you would like the fluff!! Okay the next chapter should be a good one!! Trust me!! Now leave a review because I want to here some nice things I've had a bad day...

-Katie

P.S. If you don't review my ninja monkey minions will hunt you dooooowwwwn.


	17. New Account

Okay People This is my new account!! I'll update this story soon okay? Well that's all!! Love ya bye bye!!

-Katie

P.S. The monkeys are always watching you.


	18. The Band

Disclaimer: NO!! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!! STOP HASSLING ME!!

**The Band (Songfic NUMBER 2!)**

_At The Sohma Household..._

Tohru and Narita were sitting in the living room. They were just sitting there waiting for the boys to come home. They looked extremely bored...

"We're home!" Yuki called.

"We gotta show you something," Kyo said. Tohru and Narita got up, wondering what it was. The boys came in the room. They had Haru, Momiji, and... Megumi (A/N: If you don't remember who Megumi is, well that's Hanajima's little brother. If you don't know who Hanajima is, then what's wrong with you?) with them.

Kyo had on ripped jeans and a black shit with the sleeves ripped off. Yuki had on leather pants and a mesh shirt. Haru had on skinny jeans and a hoodie. Momiji was wearing a green plaid skirt and red tank-top. Megumi had on ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey," said Narita. "Why do you guys look like rock stars?"

"Because we are!" Momiji said cheerfully.

"... Really?" asked Tohru.

"Yes. That we are," said Yuki.

"And we rock out loud," said Haru.

"Um... I didn't think you guys were friends with Megumi," said Tohru, glancing at Megumi.

"Well I thought we should be friends!" said Momiji. "Plus he's a killer bassist!"

Tohru and Naita were just there. Blinking. They boys all randomly pulled out their instruments, microphones, and amps from the kitchen.

"I didn't see those in the kitchen when I went in there five minutes ago...," Narita said to Tohru.

"Me either...," Tohru replied.

"Momiji. I still don't forgive you for cutting those holes in my pants," said Megumi.

"Well if I didn't you wouldn't look like a rock star!" Momiji replied.

"That may be so," said Megumi. "Now. GIVE ME BACK MY BASS BEFORE BEFORE I HAVE TO CURSE YOU!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Momiji said giving back his bass.

"Okay," said Yuki. "Girls, take a seat."

"Get ready to rock!" said Kyo.

"O-okay...," Tohru and Narita said at the same time. Yuki and Kyo went over by the two mics. Haru picked up his guitar. Momiji went by the drums, and Megumi already had his bass. Narita and Tohru sat down, not sure wht to be ready for.

**Kyo**

_Yuki_

**_Both_**

Me (duh)

Waking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine

**Oh!**

_2, 3, 4_

**Helpless,  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,  
You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,  
Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,  
No voice to be heard**

_Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,_  
_I'm not coming back_

**There's nothing to gain  
**  
**Caution,  
There's just no limits to the boundaries you push  
I warned you but still you just fuck with my mind,  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel,  
Nothing is real, **

_Waking The Demon,  
Where'd ya run to?  
Walking in shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back _

**There's nothing to gain**

Tohru and Narita's mouths are open, in shock.

_Breathe for me  
_**Don't wake me from this slumber.**  
_Stay With me_  
**Possession taking over  
**_Breathe for me  
_**Don't wake me from this slumber.**  
_Stay With me_  
**Possession taking over**

Narita and Tohru's eyes are twinkling!

**Whoa!****  
Tread!**

(Go Haru, Momiji, and Megumi!)

_Breathe for me  
_**Don't wake me from this slumber_.  
_**_Stay With me  
_**Possession taking over  
**_Breathe for me  
_**Don't wake me from this slumber_.  
_**_Stay With me  
_**Possession taking over **

_**Waking The Demon!**_

"Oh. My. God," said Tohru.

"That. Was," said Narita.

"SO COOL!" they both screamed. Tohru ran over to Yuki and jumped on him in a hug.

"I'm so flattered!" said Momiji.

"So... We're we really that good?" Yuki asked, holding up Tohru. Narita was going on a rampage.

"MomijiyouwerejustalllikeFAZA!" she said rein acting Momiji going crazy on the drums. "AndHaruyouwerejustlikeallovertheplaceatthatguitarsoloitwassoawsome!Megumiyouwerejustliketherethewholetimelookingcool!" (A/N: Try to read that it could be a chalenge.)

"Narita slow down," said Yuki.

"No one can under stand you," said Kyo.

"ANDYOUGUYS!" Narita said to Kyo and Yuki. "YOUWEREJUSTLIKESOHOTUPTHERE!"

"Um... Thank you," said Yuki.

"Well I guess now we have groupies," said Haru.

"Well at least they're not the crazy insane kind," said Momiji.

"Besides Narita," said Kyo.

"Ah, Kyo. You're a jerk," said Narita. "But you still rock out loud."

KYOANDYUKIARESOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Katie: Hell yeah they are, especially Kyo.

Tom: I don't want to hear your obsession over some character in a book.

Katie: Tom shuddup you idiot.

Tom: I am not in a good mood.

Katie: I know this, but ya know what Tom? YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A JERK!

Tom: Fine, fine. I'm going to go take more fukitol.

Katie: Tom, you have a drug problem.

Tom: -storms off-

Katie: NO TOMMY DON'T DO IT!! -sigh- Okay well anyway my peoples, ignore tom he's a douche. Now I want review, you know this! You know what will happen if you don't. Just in case you don't remember... NINJA CHICKENMONKEYS WILL COME TO YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND TORTURE YOU!!


	19. Home Without Ayame and Shigure Part 1

Disclaimer: No... I don't own Fruits Basket.

_At The Sohma Household..._

"Well my lovlies," Shigure said. "Ayame and I are going on a little vacation!"

Everyone had just sat down to eat. All of the teenagers looked at each other.

"What kind of vacation?" Yuki asked.

"Well just somewhere in America," Ayame said.

"Really?" Tohru asked, getting interested because they were going somewhere far.

"America...," Kyo mumbled.

"Yeah...," said Shigure. "Some place called Hawai."

"That's a funny name," Narita said, not really interested.

"Well the thing is...," Ayame started. That got their attention.

"Oh no, "Yuki said.

"Your not gonna stick us at someone elses house are you?" Kyo asked.

"If you did that would be fine," Tohru said, tring to make up for Kyo and Yuki.

"No actually," Ayame said.

"You guys have to stay by yourselves for a few days," Shigure said.

"SWEET!" Narita exclaimed standing up.

"There is a God!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah we better," said Kyo.

"Oh...," said Tohru.

"I hope we can trust you to be alone," said Shigure.

"Don't worry about it!" Narita said.

"We'll do fine," Tohru promised.

_The Next Evening..._

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! YUKI!" Thoru screamed.

"Kyo! Help!" Narita exclaimed, trying to put out the stove fire. Yuki and Kyo ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" Yuki exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kyo asked/screamed.

"PUT IT OUT!" Tohru screamed.

"YOUR SCREAMING ISN'T HELPING!" Narita screamed. Kyo grabbed a pot and started filling it with water.

"Just calm down!" Yuki exclaimed. "Everyone needs to get out of the house! I'll call the fire department!"

"WE CAN'T JUST BURN THE HOUSE DOW-" Narita screamed, but getting cut off by Kyo flinging the pot of water at the fire. There was a big pang when he threw it.

"AH FUCK!" Narita yelled colapsing to the ground, holding her head.

"Narita?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"That or we could throw water on the fire and everything will be fine," Yuki said.

"Everything's not fine!" Tohru exclaimed bending down to Narita. "Narita are you okay?!"

"Ah my fucking head! Shit!" Narita exclaimed.

"Did Kyo hit you?!" Yuki asked.

"Yeeeessssss!" she she said.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Kyo said bending down to Narita.

"Ah shit!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see...," Kyo said, trying to touch her head.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Woah-ho!" Yuki said laughing.

"I'm s-sorry," Kyo stutered.

"Here," Tohru said, giving her some ice for her head.

"Thank you," Narita said through gritted teeth.

"I am so sorry...," Kyo said.

"It's okay...," Narita said relaxing a little.

"That's really red," Yuki said looking at it. "I wouldn't be surprised if leaves brain damage. It hit you pretty hard."

Tohru hit Yuki with the towle. Kyo touched Narita's forehead gentally.

"Well at least the fire's out," Tohru said.

"I'd say no one got hurt," Yuki said. "But idiot Kyo throws like a drunk two year old."

"I'll kill you!" Kyo yelled tackling Yuki. Tohru and Narita were trying to break them up.

"No more violence!" Tohru begged.

"NO VILOLENCE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Narita yelled makeing the two boys stop, because they didn't want to have to face her wrath.

"Okay! God you don't have to yell!" Kyo grumbled. Yuki got up and brushed off his shirt.

"I guess we'll just have to order takeout," said Tohru looking at the food that was burnt to a crisp.

"That's okay," said Yuki. "We haven't had it in a while anyway."

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Narita from the living room.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Kyo yelled back. Yuki and Tohru went into the living room to find a broken vase on the ground, Narita holding a piece of the broken vase to Kyo throat, and Kyo clenching on to Narita's wrist like he might snap it in half.

"Put the glass down...," Tohru said calmly.

"Unhand the girl...," Yuki said calmly. Narita dropped the glass and Kyo let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry!" Narita said huggleing Kyo.

"Same," Kyo said patting her on the head.

"They are bipolar!" Yuki whispered in Tohru's ear.

"What was that?!" Narita and Kyo growled at the same time, death glaring Yuki.

"Oh nothing at all," Yuki replied.

"Thought so," said Narita. Then she got a broom and dust pan. Kyo held the dust pan while Narita swept.

"I'll go order pizza," Tohru sighed.

_The Next Morning..._

"We're gonna be late!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Tohru, no we won't. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Narita said calmly. Yuki came downstairs, half asleep.

"Gimme back my cheese...," he mumbled.

"Yuki, sweetie... No one has your cheese. Wake up," Tohru said patting him on the face. "Narita can you go get Kyo?"

"Yeah," she said. Narita went upstairs to Kyo's room. She didn't bother to knock because she new he would be out cold. "Hey Kyo-"

"Narita!" Kyo exclaimed. Kyo had just gotten out of the shower, and was geting his underware out of the door. They both blushed.

"I-I'm sorry," Narita said turning quickly. Kyo got dressed in five seconds. Narita and Kyo both came down stairs red.

"What happened this time?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay let's go!" Tohru said, rushing them out the door.

_Later..._

"Kyo what's wrong?" Tohru asked. Kyo stormed past her and into the kitchen.

"Don't bother asking," Yuki said. "Besides he's always like this anyway."

Narita was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book. Kyo came up to her. He looked mad, not at her. Just mad period.

"Do we have any hair dye?" he damnded.

"I don't know," she said. "What do you need it for?"

"I want to dye my hair," he said.

"Why?!" she asked, horrified by the thought.

"It dosen't matter!" he hissed. "Do we have any damned hair dye or not?!"

"I don't think so...," she said. "But I don't want you to dye your hair."

"Well I do," he replied.

"But why?" she asked.

"Everyone else wants me to," he said. "So might as well."

"Scence when did you care about what othe people think?" she asked.

"Why dose it matter to you?" he demanded.

"Because it dose," she said. "But we don't have any hair dye."

"Damn," he said. "I'll be back later."

"No," she said grabbing his arm. "I don't want you to dye your hair."

"Why not?!"

"Because I like it the way it is."

"Well I'm dying weather you like it or not."

"Don't dye your hair."

"It's my hair."

"Please don't dye your hair, Kyo."

"Why is my hair color so important to you?!"

"Beacuse it is."

"Why, you moron?"

Narita sighed. She held up one finger, telling him to stay there. She ran up to her and Tohru's room. She went to the dresser and took a picture out of one of the drawrs. She ran back down to find Kyo sitting a the table. She pulled a chair up next to him. She smacked the picture down in front of him. He looked at it, not understanding at first.

"See this guy," she said pointing to a man with black hair and browm eyes.

"What about him?" Kyo asked.

"That's my dad," she said.

"See that lady he's got his arm wrapped around?" she said pointing to a woman with green eyes and red hair. The woman's hair was so bright red, it was orange.

"Yeah...," Kyo said.

"That's my mom," Narita said.

"Oh...," Kyo said. "That's why you don't want me to dye my hair?"

"Yes...," she said. "It's stupid I know... But I guess if you want to dye it that bad, I'll live with it."

"No," he said. "I'm not dying my hair."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Besides. My hair is cool."

"Yes it is," Narita said laughing. Narita got up and took her picture back upstairs.

"Man I love that girl...," Kyo said to himself. The Narita snuck up behind him and randomly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh and Kyo...," Narita said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you too," she said.

Kyo's eyes widened.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMGOMGDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Katie: Oh hell yeah I rock out loud.

Tom: Pfft.

Katie: Oh shuddup I just cliffied them and they didn't even see it coming. So they better review or else man. The chickenmonkeys and they're super crazy ninja skills. And nobody wants to mess with that.

Tom: You know Queenie will go mad bacause you cliffified one of your other stories too.

Katie: -sigh- That's true...


	20. Part 2 True Forms

Disclaimer: Ha ha I don't own Fruits Basket, but I still write about it.

(A/N: It's been a while...)

_Last Time..._

_"Man I love that girl...," Kyo said to himself. The Narita snuck up behind him and randomly ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Oh and Kyo...," Narita said._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"I love you too," she said._

_Kyo's eyes widened._

Now...

"Wh-what?" Kyo asked, astonished.

"You heard me..." Narita said with a sigh. Kyo jumped up in front of Narita.

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh... I really, really love you Kyo... I really love you a lot." Narita was staring at her feet. A little bit nervous.

"Narita..." Kyo wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. "I love you too..."

"You do?" she looked up at him.

"Yes," he said softly. "I have for a while... I was just to afaraid to tell you."

"Oh Kyo!" She stood on her tip toes and kissed Kyo smack on the lips. He held her even closer and kissed back. He let his toung slide into her mouth as they clung to each other.

"Oh my gawd," Yuki exclaimed when he came into the kitchen. Kyo and Narita broke apart, both of their faces beat red.

"What is it?" Tohru asked following close behind Yuki.

"They were- and then I- while they- and then you- OH MY!! _God_," Yuki said.

"Yuki are you feeling okay?" Trohru asked.

"Yeah Yuki! What's going on with you?!" Kyo said.

"He just saw us kiss, Kyo!! Aren't you the least bit embassarsed?!" Narita exclaimed. Kyo smacked his palm to his face.

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED?!" Tohru yelled. Then she grabbed Narita's hand and drug her away. Tohru pulled Narita into their room. "You kissed him! So does that mean he confessed love to you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh I'm so excited! Let's go tell Arisa and Hanijima!"

"Um- Okay-"

Tohru grabbed Narita and ran out the house to Hanijima's. Which meant that they were leaving the boys...

Alone.

"You're gonna have to show her your true form," Yuki said (A/N: Spoiler! SPOILER! If you haven't read book 5... i think... then it's a SPOLIER!!).

"I can't. She'll be scared... I can't scare her..."

"But you have to."

"No... What if she's so scared that she never wants to speak to me again?! What if she'll hate me?!"

"If she really loves you then she won't hate you in your true form."

"I don't know..."

"Tohru didn't hate you."

"Yeah, but she chose you!"

"Narita's different then Tohru, in many ways... She wouldn't choose anyone else over you."

"How can you be so sure that she won't be terrified?"

"I'm not."

Several Hours Later...

11:30 P.M.

"Gee I'm tired!" Tohru said when she got in the door. "I'm off to bed!"

"Alright Tohru," Narita said. "Good night." Tohru ran up the steps, bumping into Yuki and Kyo.

"Just do it," Yuki had said to Kyo, giving him a push.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"He's going to show Narita his true form."

"Oh no."

Kyo went into the living room. Narita was laying on the couch, about to fall asleep. Kyo walked over to her and bent down in front of her. He put his hand on her should. Her eyes poped oped, and he jumped a little.

"What's up?" Narita asked. Kyo stood up.

"I have to show you something very important."

"What?"

"I... have to show you my true form. This-" he patted his body, "isn't my true form. My true form is hideous... but if you love me then-" Kyo winced and pulled the bracelet off his wrist. He tranformed into a huge, vicious looking monster. Instantly the room stank. Narita's eyes widened. Her hand flung in front of her face as she gaged. She shook her head and ran out of the room.

Kyo was heart broken.

He buried his hands in his face, regretting showing her, and let out a sob. In the other room Yuki and Tohru had been watching. They both now had their hands over their faces. Tohru was about to go after Narita, but Yuki grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait-" Yuki choked. Narita had run back into the room. Right past Tohru and Yuki. She didn't even see them there.

"Kyo!" Narita exclaimed. She pulled out something from behind her back...

It was a can of air freshener. She started spraying it around the room.

"You stank up the whole house!"

"What?!" Kyo asked teary eyed.

"Wow, you don't just look scary but you sound scary too! That is so cool!"

"You're not scared out of you mind? You're not running from me in terror? What the hell?! Are you crazy?"

"I am, but that's not why I'm not afraid."

"Then why?"

"Because," she took the bracelet out of his hand, "You're still Kyo. No matter what, that will always be true." She put her hand on his monstrous face, and kissed him on the cheek. He held his wrist out for her and she put the bracelet back on. Yuki and Tohru smile at each other and went upstairs.

"I love you so much!" Kyo blubbered and threw his arms around her.

"I know you do."

BUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMGOESPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMBUBBLEGUMCHEWYCHEWYCHEWYCHEWYBUBBLEGUM

Katie: Ha don't ask about the bubblegum.

Molly (used yo be Tom O.O ask me about it and i'll tell you the story): I liked it.

Katie: Why thank you Molly darling!

Molly: You're quite welcome.

Katie: Well peoples I hoped you liked it!! It's been a while!! Well review please!! If you didn't like this chapter you can send me slaps. Love ya ba-bye!!

Molly: BYEZ!!


End file.
